Yukito's Pokemon Adventure
by Pokemon406
Summary: Yukito, a boy from Pallot Town. Sets out on his Pokemon journey with a special Eevee and comedic Pichu. The boy will encounter twists and turns in his goal to become the Pokemon Champion of not only the Kanto Region, but all the other regions as well. Note this is a OC of mine I'm using.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon406: I'm here with a another story**

 **Corey: I'm here too :)**

 **Pokemon406: Alright first thing I'm going to say is that the Yukito I'm using is my OC. Not the Yukito from Cardcaptor Sakura or Tsubasa Chronicle**

 **Pokemon406: My oc in this story will have the ability to understand pokemon speech, and have aura and psychic abilities**

 **Corey: Wow so many cool abilities**

 **Pokemon406: Heh yup. Now I'll tell you guys and gals that this will take place in Kanto and correlate a bit with the anime**

 **Corey: Oh does that mean Ash, Pikachu, and co will be in this story**

 **Pokemon406: Well yes and no. They will make appearances in chapters and the main character might travel a bit with Ash and the gang.**

 **Corey: So that's means they're apart of the story!**

 **Pokemon406: Well I..you know what I don't care**

 **Corey: Yay :)**

 **Pokemon406: Alright now I'll continue before Corey interrupted**

 **Corey: Sorry**

 **Pokemon406: 'Ignores' the trainer will start in Kanto region but will have Pokemon from other regions, but not right away**

 **Corey: Cool. What are the pokemon**

 **Pokemon406: Not telling!**

 **Corey: Aw**

 **Pokemon406: The Pokemon will have more than four moves**

 **Corey: Cool**

 **Pokemon406: Alright that's all I'm going to say, oh wait I forgot!**

 **Corey: What did you forgot**

 **Pokemon406: That they'll be two special Eevees in this story**

 **Corey: Special in what way?**

 **Pokemon406: I'm not telling,but I will say they look different than the average Eevee**

 **Corey: Okay**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon,but I do own my ocs**

 **Chapter 1: the adventure begins**

It was night time. In a little town known, as Pallet town. A boy, no older than six, lived in a house in the forest near Pallet town. The boy's name is Yukito. Yukito had silver spiky hair, purple eyes, tan skin, gray shirt, blue shorts, and gray shoes.

The boy used to live with his father in this house. His father worked for Professor Oak, the Kanto region Pokemon professor, as one of his lab assistants, but sometime later he died in a lab accident, so Yukito lived here alone.

Yukito currently now was reading a pokemon dictionary. He was looking at one particularly entry. The entry was about the New Species Pokemon, Mew.

"Mew, the New Species Pokemon. Mew is said to have the genetic composition of all the pokemon in this world. It is capable of making itself invisible at will. It rarely approaches humans, but when it does, it is usually because the human is pure of heart."He read.

"Wow Mew sounds like a very interesting pokemon."He smiled."I want to meet it someday."He said.

"Pichu!"(Yukito!)"A voice shouts. The voice sounded like a young boy.

Yukito heard pawsteps and looks away from his book. A Pichu, that was a different color than a regular Pichu, came running in on all fours.

The Pichu had blue eyes, its tail was black and blue, and it had a blue lightning bolt on its head.

The Pichu jumped onto the boy's head and looked him in the eyes.

Yukito smiled at the Pichu. Yukito did live here alone, but this Pichu always came into his home to play with him, and also to get free food from him.

"Hi Corey, how's my favorite chu."He asked. The Pichu didn't have a name, so he named the little Pichu, Corey, because he felt the name fits.

Corey smiled back."Pichu Pi"("I've been good, but out in the forest I found these weirdly colored Eevees injured.")Corey said, making Yukito frown.

"Corey why didn't you bring them here! I can help them!"Yukito said to the little mouse."Also what color are they if they're weirdly colored?"

Corey looked away for a second then replied."Pi..Pichu Pi("Well you see..there's a black Eevee that doesn't want any pokemon near the white Eevee even though they're both hurt.")Corey explained.

Yukito looked to be in thought _."Maybe they had a bad experience with people and don't want to be near them."_ He thought _."Hah doesn't matter I'm still going to help them."_

Yukito gathered some potions and berries, in case they don't want the potions. He put them in a bag then left out the door, but stopped because he doesn't know where they are. He looked at Corey who was still on his head.

"Corey can you lead me to them?"He asked.

"Pi!"("Sure!")The Pichu pointed a direction."Pichu."("That way.")

Yukito waited for Corey to get off his head. After a few seconds, he asked.

"Aren't you going to get off my head?"

Corey looked at him with a cheeky smile."Pichu chu pi"("No, it's comfortable up here, and because you can get us there faster.")He said snuggling into Yukito's hair.

Yukito sighed, knowing asking Corey to get would take to long, so he ran towards the direction Corey pointed to.

After a few minutes, Yukito and Corey ended up at a hollow tree. Yukito looked at the base the tree and saw two Eevees, one black and one white. The white one was in the tree, looking to be resting, while the black one was in front of the tree base.

Yukito stepped a bit closer and stepped on twig. The black Eevee's ears twitched and it looked at his direction, and growled.

"Easy buddy I'm here to help not hurt you."Yukito said slowly, while taking some steps closer.

The Eevee either didn't hear him or didn't care. It opened it's mouth and black energy gathered around his mouth to form a ball. Yukito looked fascinated by this. Yukito thought the Eevee was using **Shadow Ball** , but he noticed that it looked a different color than a regular **Shadow Ball**. The Eevee fired the ball when it was finished forming.

Yukito jumped to side, avoiding the **Shadow Ball** like attack. The attack carried on and hit the tree behind him. Yukito looked at the tree and saw it turn black. Nothing happened to it for a moment then the tree faded into nothing.

Yukito was shocked by this. _"Okay that Eevee did NOT use Shadow Ball! What was that?"_ He thought looking back at the Eevee, and saw it charging up another one.

He was prepared to dodge again. When the Eevee suddenly winced, the ball it was making, dissipated into thin air. The Eevee then fell down.

Yukito breathed a sigh of relief. _"Whew good thing it's injures caught up to it."_ He thought before moving closer.

While he was getting closer he heard the Eevee mutter."Eev! Eevee vee!"("D-Damn it! My injuries from my battle, with those humans with an R on their chest, opened up!")Yukito noticed it's voice sounded like a young boy, but was a bit older than Corey.

Yukito bended down to pick up the black Eevee with his right hand, but the Eevee growled and tried to bite his hand.

"Vee! Eevee!"("G-Go away human! My brother and I won't go back to that lab!")He told the silver haired boy.

Yukito looked at the hollow tree _."So the white Eevee is his brother. Good to know."_ He thought, before looking back at the black one, as he tried to get back up.

"Stop! If you continue trying to attack you'll just injury yourself more!"He told him, worried for him.

"Eevee! vee!"(I don't care how hurt I am! I will protect my brother from you humans!")He growled.

He bended down again and looked the Eevee in the eyes."I'm not here to hurt you or your brother. I'm here to help the two. I promise, so please trust me."He said.

The Eevee looked at him for a long moment then said."Eevee, eev. Vee!"("Fine, I don't why but I'll trust you, but if you break that promise. I'll kill you!")He said, before slumped to the ground unconscious.

Yukito rolled him over then checked his pulse, and was relieved that the Eevee was just unconscious and not dead.

He picked him up then walked over to the hollow tree, where the white Eevee was. He saw the Eevee's injuries, but he noticed when he moved closer, he could hear breathing. He picked him up with his other hand, and made the journey back to his home.

Back at Yukito's house. After Yukito treated the two Eevees wounds, he found something strange about them beside their color. They both had a gem on their head similar to a Espeon. The black Eevee had crimson red gem, while the white Eevee had a sky blue gem. He touched them and found them to be real. He didn't try to pull them off in case it would hurt the Eevees.

He placed Corey, who was apparently fell asleep, during the fight, beside the two Eevees on the table, while he sat on the couch and began reading his pokemon dictionary, more so about Eevee and it's Eeveelutions right now.

An hour later, Yukito heard movement from the table. He looked up from his book, and saw that Corey and the black Eevee were still there, but the white Eevee was gone!

He panicked and looked around for the little fox, but stopped feeling something on his head. He looked up and was met with sky blue eyes. The eyes belong to certain white fox, which he was looking for.

The Eevee smiled at him."Vee! Eevee?"("Hello! Do you have food mister?")The Eevee's voice sounded a bit younger than it's black counterpart.

Yukito blinked, trying to understand how he was not frightened being an unknown place.

"Aren't you worried about being somewhere you don't know and about me hurting you?"He asked the eevee.

The eevee giggled before answering."Eevee."("No, because I can feel your not going to hurt me, and I like seeing new places.")He answered.

Yukito was confused. How could this Eevee know he's didn't want to harm him, but decided to file that for later.

He walked over to his bag and opened it, then gave the Eevee some of the oran berries he had. He saved the rest for the other Eevee. The White Eevee happily munched on the berries then Yukito cleaned the Eevee's face. The Eevee yawned and said.

"Vee"("Tired.")The Eevee hopped onto Yukito's head, and nuzzled into his hair then fell asleep.

Yukito sighed"Why do you pokemon like sitting on my head?"He said quietly not wake the Eevee. He then yawned and said.

"Maybe it's time for me to sleep too."He went to his bedroom, but not before putting the two Eevees and Pichu on the couch and put a blanket over them. He got into his bed and fell asleep.

 **Time Skip: Four years later**

The sun rose over the horizon of Pallet Town. A Doduo standing on top of someone's roof cockdoddled, but a second later was hit by a black lightning bolt.

"Shut up you stupid bird!"A angry voice cried at the fried bird.

In the forest near Pallet Town, a year old 10 Yukito was sleeping in his bed.

"Wake up."A voice said softly to Yukito. Yukito ignored the voice and continued to sleep.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"The same voice said while jumping on Yukito's stomach.

Yukito immediately woke up feeling someone jumping on him. He opened his eyes to see a white Jolteon.

Yukito looked at him annoyed."Hikari how many times did I tell you not jump on me, especially when your evolved."He told him as the electric type grinned.

"More times than I can count."Yukito groaned."Now come on it's almost time for you to get your starter, so we can go on our journey!"He said, making Yukito blinked.

"Oh yeah today's the day!"He said.

"Yup! Now come on Yami is making breakfast!"Hikari said before he jumped off of Yukito and dashed out the door.

Yukito smiled at the white Jolteon. It was a year ago that he brought a set of evolution stones. Hikari,which is what he named the white Eevee touched the thunder stone and evolved into a Jolteon. The Jolteon was so happy about his evolution. That he gave him a hug...and a affectionate shock.

Yukito got out of bed and got dressed. When he was ready, he had on a gray jacket with black undershirt, black fingerless gloves, gray pants, black shoes, and purple bandana scarf around his neck.

He walked out of room and walked into the kitchen, where he saw a Jolteon and Pichu.

Him and Yami had a talk on why Corey hadn't evolved during the four years. Yukito definitely knew that Corey was very happy, so it wasn't that. So they figured it was because he wasn't strong enough for evolution right now.

He sat at the table and pulled out a book to read.

Hikari looked over at the stove."Hey Yami! You almost done with the food bro?"He asked as he got an sighed from the pokemon.

"You have no patience, Hikari! Wait a moment, the food is almost ready!"His brother replied back.

"Aw!"Two voices said,which were Hikari and Corey.

Yukito chuckled at this, it was a common thing with breakfast. Hikari and Corey being impatient about wanting to eat while he read a book.

After a few seconds, the two pokemon decided to bother Yukito with questions.

"Yukito are you excitedly because I'm excited to finally leave this place!"Corey said.

"Yes Corey I'm glad to be leaving."Yukito said

Corey looked Hikari."Hey Hikari! What do you want to do on our adventure?"He asked.

Hikari didn't think on it and said."To fight strong pokemon duh."Hikari said smiling.

Corey looked back over at Yukito."Hey Yukito! What do you want to do on our adventure?He asked, as Yukito looked away from his book for a second to answer.

"To become the pokemon champion of many regions and discover Mew."He replied with a smile.

It was Yukito's dream to the pokemon champ for not just this region, but for other regions. Why because it's never been done before. Well maybe with Lance but he's only the champion of Kanto and Johto.

"Breakfast is ready!"Yami said bringing the food over with Psychic.

Yami during the four years, chose to evolve into a Umbreon, because that was the eeveelution he most liked. So he trained at night for a long while, and finally one night he evolved into a Umbreon.

 **A little bit later**

Yukito was in the living room, making sure he had everything for his journey.

"Books check. Food and water check. Map check. Hikari's squeaky ball toy check."He picked up the ball and squeezed it. A second later, a white blur snatched the ball out of his hand. He looked down and saw Hikari chewing on the toy ball.

Yukito chuckled at the sight, his chuckling was cut off by Yami."You know that toy won't work on me right."He said, sitting on his haunches beside Yukito.

"Yeah, I wouldn't think of using that on you, because I know it wouldn't work."

"You bet it wouldn't work! Now you forgot this."Yami handed him a note book.

The notebook Yami gave Yukito. Is where Yukito records info for his journey and pokemon stuff.

"Thanks Yami. I don't know what I would do without you."He said jokingly, as Yami grunted.

Yukito put everything in his bag and went over to the front door. He looked back.

"Alright guys I'm off."He was about to leave,when a voice stopped him.

"Hey wait for us!"Two voices said.

Corey came out the kitchen and Hikari had stop chewing his toy. They both jumped onto Yukito's shoulders. Yukito looked at Hikari and said.

"Hikari devolve. I don't want to be weighted down by you."He said, as Hikari pouted and looked teary eyed.

"Are you saying I'm fat."He said.

"Yeah no, I'm not falling for your fake sadness attack."He said with a look that said 'I'm not buying it'.

Hikari lost his sad look and said."Party pooper."He closed his eyes and glowed like he was evolving.

Yukito closed his eyes, since he was right in his face. When the glow faded, Yukito uncovered his eyes and saw a white Eevee in place of the white Jolteon.

If you are wondering, how Hikari devolved. It happened shortly when Hikari first evolved. He wanted to sit on Yukito's head, but Yukito said he was to big now, so Hikari thought of turning back into Eevee. He suddenly glowed and changed back into Eevee. Yukito and Yami were surprised about this. Yami asked Hikari what he did and tried the same. He got the same result as Hikari. Later Yukito had the two Eevee touch a different stone, so they evolved into a different eeveelution then he had them try to devolve back. So the two Eevees can evolve into any of the eeveelutions and back.

"Alright let's go already!"Hikari said.

Yukito chuckled at his impatience."Alright, but remember no talking in human around people, Hikari, Corey."He told them as they nodded.

"Wait why didn't you tell Yami this."Hikari said pointing at his brother.

"Because I have a enough intelligence not to speak in human around other humans than Yukito."He explained.

"What was that, Yami!"Hikari growled.

"Alright we're gone."Yukito said quickly, moving out the door and shutting.

Yukito was on his way to the Professor Oak's lab, but first he decided to visit his best friend. His best friend is Ash Ketchum. He became friends with Ash while they were growing up here in Pallet Town.

He stopped at the Ketchum residence and knocked on the front door. After a few moment, a woman that looked to be in her late 20's opened the door.

The woman had black and amber eyes, auburn colored hair that was tied in a ponytail, pink shirt, light purple skirt, and white shoes.

(Corey: Wouldn't it be Ponyta tail haha. A/N: No jokes like that Corey.)

The woman looked at Yukito."Hi Yukito! What are you here for?"She asked.

Yukito smiled at the woman."Hello Mrs. Ketchum. I'm here to see if Ash is ready to go get his starter with me."He said.

"Well I'm sorry Yukito, but Ash stayed up late last night watching TV. He hasn't woken up yet. I can woke him up if you want?"Delia suggested, but Yukito shook his head.

"No I think I'm gonna let him sleep."

"Okay, oh who are these two?"She asked pointing at Hikari and Corey.

"Oh they're my pokemon friends, Corey and Hikari."

He pointed to the white Eevee."This is Hikari. He's stubborn and never gives up, and has a huge appetite. He's also always full of energy."

"Eevee vee!"("You bet I never give up Yukito and hi lady!")The white Eevee said with a cocky grin.

He pointed to the Pichu."This is Corey. He's always happy and tries make others happy, and like Hikari he's also full of energy."

"Pichu chu!"("Yuppers, I love seeing both human and pokemon happy, and hi lady!")The Pichu said with happy smile.

"Well hello to you two adorable pokemon."She said, as Hikari pouted.

"Vee! Eevee!"("I'm not cute! I'm awesome!")

"Well tell Ash I said hi."Yukito said before he left to go to Oak's lab.

"Bye Yukito, I'll make sure to tell him!"Delia said before she shut the door.

 **Later**

Yukito was coming up to the gate of Professor Oak. He saw a boy that was a taller than him by a few inches, brown spiky hair, purple shirt, blue pants, and brown boots.

Yukito knew this boy, as Gary Oak, the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak. Yukito had to admit that Gary was pretty knowledgeable when it came to pokemon, but it made him arrogant and made Yukito dislike a him little.

Gary noticed Yukito coming up and started to talk to him."Well well, if isn't Yukito. Where's your side kick Ashy boy?"He asked mockingly.

"Well first off Garbear he isn't my sidekick. Kind of glad he isn't or I would be losing a lot of battles."He whispered that last part."Second are you here for your starter too? I thought since you're the grandson of Oak, you would get benefit of already having yours."He grinned, as Gary frowned at Yukito calling him Garbear and about the starter thing.

"Well gramps said I had to wait like everybody else. And don't call me Garbear! You know I don't like being called that!"Gary said, as Yukito chuckled.

"By the way what's with those Eevee and Pichu's colors. Did you dye their fur or something?"He said pointing to the pokemon.

Yukito stopped chuckling and answered Gary's question."Oh their fur isn't dyed. I tried dying their fur once, but it just slipped right off."

"Eevee"("I like my fur color, so I'm glad it slipped off.")Hikari said.

"Pichu."("I agree with you on that one.")Corey said.

"So this is real?"Gary said,as he was about to touch the white Eevee.

Hikari considered biting the hand about to touch his fur, but decided to yet it happened wanting to be petted. Gary touched Hikari's fur and found it really soft.

"Wow it's so soft. Is Eevee's fur like this regularly?"Gary asked, as he pulled his hand away.

"First the Eevee's name is Hikari, and second surprisingly yes."Yukito said then looks at Hikari."Hikari likes to petted by me rather than you."He petted Hikari's head. Hikari leaned more into his hand and purred.

They chanted for a bit, then a voice caught their attention.

"Oh, so you two boys made it."A voice said.

The two boys and pokemon turned to the voice, and saw a old man that looked about 50. The man had black eyes, gray hair, a white lab coat, dark red shirt, tan colored pants, and brown shoes. This man is the Kanto region Professor, Samuel Oak.

"You bet gramps!"Gary said.

"Yes Professor Oak!"Yukito said.

"Well follow me boys."Oak said.

He unlocked the gate and let the boys in then led them to his lab.

 **Professor Oak's Lab**

Professor led the two boys to table with four circles on it. Oak turned to the two boys and said.

"As you boys already know you each get one starter pokemon for your journey."He pushed a button on the table, and three of the four circles opened and pokeballs came up.

"There is Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon."He pointing to the pokeball with the leaf on it."Next we have Charmander, the lizard pokemon."He pointed to the pokeball with a fire symbol on it."Finally there's Squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon."Hikari and Corey quietly laughed at the name, as Oak pointed to the last pokeball, which had a raindrop on it.

The professor looked at the two boys."So have you two made your decision on which pokemon you want or do you need time to decide?"Oak asked.

"I already know what pokemon I want gramps."Gary said.

"I already made my choice too professor."Yukito said.

"Well come up and pick your starter then."Oak said.

The two boys walked up to the table and each grabbed a pokeball. Gary grabbed the pokeball with the raindrop on it, while Yukito grabbed the pokeball with the fire symbol on it.

"So Yukito you chose Charmander, while Gary chose Squirtle."The boys two nodded."Fire and water."Oak mused.

Oak then left and came back with the boys pokedex and pokeballs.

"Alright here are your pokedexes and pokeballs."He said handing the two boys their respectively items.

Yukito looks at his pokedex with a smile."Alright with this I'm officially pokemon trainer."

"Eevee vee?"("And that means we can begin our journey. Right?")Hikari asked him and the boy nodded.

Gary looked at Yukito."Hey Yukito. I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"He said pointing his pokeball at him.

The gray haired smiled."Alright I accept your challenge!"

"If you boys are going. Do it outside!"Oak instructed,as the boys nodded.

The two boys started to leave, but Oak stopped Yukito.

"Yukito wait a moment."He said, making Yukito stop and look at him."That Charmander you've got. It's...different than your average Charmander."

Yukito looked confused."Different in what way."

"Well you will know when you see it."Oak said.

Yukito looked at Oak for a moment then nodded and followed Gary outside.

 **Outside near Oak's lab**

Yukito and Gary were facing each other. Yukito had Hikari and Corey sit on the sidelines, watching the battle.

"Squirtle come on out!"Gary tossed his pokeball in the air. It burst open to reveal a small blue turtle with red eyes, and red shell.

"I'll give you nickname later my fire friend."Yukito told the pokemon in the ball. He then looked back at Gary."Charmander to the battlefield!"

He tossed his pokeball in the air. It burst open to reveal a Charmander, but Yukito noticed something different about it.

The charmander was orange colored with a white belly, flaming red and orange tail, and black blue eyes. The thing that made the charmander different was the white ring around its tail.

Yukito opened his pokedex. He first lowered its volume then pointed it towards the Charmander and scanned it.

"Charmander, the lizard pokemon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely."The pokedex said.

"This Charmander is male, his ability is Blaze, and he knows the moves **Scratch** , **Growl** , and **Ember**."The pokedex continued.

" _Hmm so this what the professor was talking about."_ He thought looking at the Charmander, more specifically the white ring around it's tail _."I wonder why it has that?"_ He then pointed the pokedex to Gary's Squirtle and scanned him.

"Squirtle, the tiny Squirtle pokemon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds."The pokedex said.

" _Alright if my Charmander already has Ember then Gary's pokemon might have Water Gun."_ Yukito thought looking at Gary's pokemon.

He then looked at Gary."Gary how about you start things off."Yukito suggested.

Gary smirked."Gladly, Squirtle use **Tackle**!"He ordered. Squirtle ran towards his opponent.

"Charmander dodge it!"The gray haired boy ordered.

When Squirtle was close enough, Charmander successfully dodged making Squirtle's attack miss.

"Great now use **Growl**!"Yukito ordered.

Charmander growled menacingly at his opponent, making the turtle whimper.

"Alright now get up close and use **Scratch**!"

Charmander ran up to Squirtle and hit him with some scratches to the face then backed away a bit.

"Squirtle quick! While he's up close, use **Water Gun**!"Gary ordered.

" _Crap gotta think fast!"_ Yukito thought. He knew if Charmander was hit by a super effective. He would be closer to losing because of type advantage.

Squirtle took a deep breath, as Yukito came up with an idea."Charmander slam your tail to the ground to cover yourself!"He instructed.

Charmander slammed his tail hard to the ground in front of him, making a lot of dirt up. This was done just in time, because Squirtle fired a blast of water. The water hit the dirt and exploded, making a dirt cloud.

"Alright Charmander, while in the cloud use **Scratch**!"

"Ha your Charmander can't attack my pokemon. It can't see."Gary said smug smile.

That smile was gone off his face, when he heard Squirtle's shout of pain.

"Oh no Squirtle!"

The cloud disappeared to reveal Charmander and Squirtle, but Squirtle looked like he was about to faint.

"Alright Charmander finish him with **Ember**!"Yukito ordered.

"Not so fast! Squirtle use **Water Gun**!"Gary quickly ordered.

Charmander took a deep breath,as did Squirtle. The two pokemon then fired their respectively attacks. The two attacks clashed,but Charmander's **Ember** broke through Squirtle's **Water Gun**. The attack carried on and hit Squirtle, making a smoke cloud appeared. When it cleared it showed Squirtle with swirls in his eyes.

"Yes, you did Charmander!"Yukito said with joy.

He ran over to the orange lizard and picked him up."You did it buddy. I'm proud of you."He said looking at the lizard with a smile, making the Charmander blush slightly and say.

"Char!"("Thank you!")The lizard pokemon replied.

Yukito chuckled then looked over at Gary, to see him return his Squirtle. He then walked over to him.

"You might have won this one, but I'll win the next one!"Gary said.

"Sure you will Gary. I'll be waiting for the next time we cross paths."Yukito said then started to walk away.

"Huh where you are going?"Gary asked.

Yukito turned his head to him."Going home to get something then set out. If you see Ash tell him I'm sorry we couldn't set out together like we said."

"Sure I'll tell him, and smell ya later Yukito."Gary replied.

"I sure hope he forgets the smell part."The gray haired boy whispered.

"Eevee!"("Hey wait for us!")Hikari yelled, as he and Corey came running towards him.

The two pokemon jumped onto the boy's shoulders.

"Pichu."("You forgot to pick us up")Corey said.

Yukito looked between the two pokemon."Yeah no, you two needed the exercise."He said with a smile.

"Eevee eevee!"("Need the exercise! I could get to the house from this distance in no time!")Hikari argued.

"Oh, then prove it."Yukito said.

"Eevee!"("I will!")Hikari said then jumped off the boy's shoulder and was about to dash towards the house as a Jolteon, but Yukito stopped him.

"No Jolteon."He said,making Hikari grumble some words before he dashed towards their home.

"Charmander"("That Eevee's not coming back is he?")The Charmander asked the Pichu.

"Pichu."(Nope.")Corey said with his usual smile.

Charmander then looked at Yukito."Charmander char!"("Hey you understand what your Eevee said!")

"Heh yeah I don't know why I can understand pokemon speech. I just do for some reason."Yukito told him,and the Charmander nodded accepting the answer.

"Alright now let's go home then off to our journey!"Yukito shouted with his pokemon agreeing with him.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: Alright I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter**

 **Pokemon406: Sorry if I made Gary seem oc. I haven't seen any of him in a long time.**

 **Pokemon406: Also sorry about the whole making Ash Yukito's sidekick thing, but come on. Gary calls Ash, Ashy boy, so tell me how that doesn't sound like a sidekick name.**

 **Hikari: Haha Ashy boy**

 **Corey: I don't get it**

 **Hikari: I'll get it eventually my friend**

 **Pokemon406: Alright enough laughing about that nickname. I'm gonna get a angry reviews from Ash fans, because of your laughing.**

 **Hikari: They send you angry reviews all they want. I'm still going to laugh at the nickname**

 **Pokemon406: Alright folks he said he won't, so don't put in your review to make him stop**

 **Pokemon406: Now Pokemon406 signing out"Gets up and walks away from camera"**

 **Hikari: Hikari signing out"Does victory sign at camera then follows Pokemon406"**

 **Corey: Corey signing out too"Sticks tongue out at camera then follows Dan and Pokemon406"**


	2. Chapter 2: First Gym battle

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: Alright now this chapter will show Yukito catching Dan and Corey.**

 **Hikari: Wait what about my bro, Yami?**

 **Corey: Yeah what about Yammy? Doesn't he get captured too?**

 **Pokemon406: Read the chapter and you'll find out**

 **Corey: Okay**

 **Hikari: Alright**

 **Pokemon406: Yukito trains his pokemon for his up coming gym battle. He gives his Charmander a name, which will be reveal in this chapter. I might have his gym battle take place in this chapter or maybe not. Also Yukito gains a new goal for his journey.**

 **Corey: Oh, what's his new goal**

 **Pokemon406: You'll find out in the chapter**

 **Corey: Aw**

 **Pokemon406: Oh, one more thing. Prepare for a long chapter. And for Corey doing moves that aren't from this world.**

 **Hikari: That seems ominous for some reason**

 **Pokemon406: No it isn't! Oh one more thing. I don't own Naruto techniques.**

 **Pokemon406: Now Here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs.**

Yukito made it to his opened the door and walked in to see a calm looking Yami and annoyed looking Hikari. They seemed to be talking till they noticed the silver haired boy. Hikari was the first to talk to Yukito.

"Hey you tricked me!"He said.

"Sorry Hikari, but look at the bright side. You got here faster than me."Yukito said smiling at the Eevee,

Hikari opened his mouth to say something to that, but couldn't think of anything, so he settled for huffing and turning his head.

Yukito chuckled at his expression, the white Eevee's expression was too cute. Yami walked over to Yukito.

"So are you officially a Pokemon Trainer now Yukito?"The red Umbreon asked curious. Yukito smiled and showed his pokedex."Well congratulations Yukito."

"Thanks Yami,"Yukito put away his pokedex and id in exchange for three pokeballs. He placed them on the floor."If you guys want to join my team. You c-"He was cut off by Hikari and Corey tapping the center button on two of the pokeballs. They became red energy and disappeared into the pokeballs, the pokeballs shook once, but then dinged.

Yukito smiled then picked the two pokeballs and released his two new pokemon.

"So you two how was being in the pokeball?"He asked.

"It was cramped and not enough space in mine. So can I stay out mine?"Hikari asked. The silver haired boy nodded.

"Well I don't mind being in the pokeball. But I prefer staying out here with you."Corey said coming over and hugging his leg affectionately.

Yukito pried the electric type off his leg and looked over Yami, who was just looking at his pokeball. He went over to him and crouch down in front of him.

"Yami are gonna join my team too?"Yukito asked hopefully. He wanted all three of his pokemon friends to join, but would accept if one didn't.

Yami blinked and looked at Yukito then back to the pokeball. He put his paw on the pokeball and rolled it over to the boy. Yukito sighed sadly at Yami's decision. He was sad that one of the three didn't want to join, but he would accept his decision.

" _Don't worry Yukito. I do want to join, but only on one condition."_ A voice said in Yukito's head.

Yukito blinked and looked around the room trying to find the voice, but realized the voice sounded familiar.

He looked at Yami."Yami was that you?"He unsure even though the voice he heard sounded like his. His Charmander looked at him strangely, because he didn't hear Yami speak.

Yami smiled and nodded. _"Yes, that was me and speak to me in thoughts not out loud."_ He said mentally.

" _When did you learn telepathy?"_ Yukito asked.

" _Hmm a few years ago. I'm talking to you through a telepathic link."_

" _When did you set up a link and who taught you it?"_ Yukito asked then added. _"And why did you set one up with me, but not Hikari, your brother, or Corey?"_

" _Again a few years ago and I figured it out myself. The reason I didn't set up a telepathic link with them is well. Just look at them."_ Yami said motioning over to the Eevee and Pikachu, both were chasing their tails for a bit until they bumped into each other and fell onto the floor.

" _You can see my reason."_

Yukito facepalms. _"Yeah I see your point. Alright can you tell what your condition is, and say what it is through your mouth or not telepathy!"_

" _Very well Yukito,"_ Yami coughed a few times then spoke."My one condition is you have to beat me in a pokemon battle then you can catch me."

"What! Why do you have to beaten through a pokemon battle to be caught!"Hikari said since he went into the pokeball without a battle. A admittedly he did by choice but his brother wants to battle first then be captured!

"Why would you want to battle first? Don't you want to be caught? You know Yukito will treat you right. Right Yukito?"Corey asked the silver haired boy, who nodded.

"I do want to join his journey, but I want to do it the right way, which is through a battle to decide if he can catch me."Yami explained his reason.

Corey and Hikari looked to protest, but Yukito stopped them."Guys… he's right. I can't be a good trainer if pokemon just willingly come to me or follow me."

(Corey: But isn't that how Ash got his Pokemon in Kanto? A/N: Yes, but that's not how my OC's going to get his!)

He picked up the pokeball that Yami rolled over to him then pointed at Yami in a challenging manner."Yami I accept your challenge!"

 **Yukito's house backyard**

Yukito was facing Yami, a good of space between the two for their battle.

"Corey you're up first!"Yukito said. The Pichu walked in front of him, facing the red ringed Umbreon.

"Aw why is Corey up first?"Hikari asked, he wanted to fight his brother first.

Yukito looked over at the white Eevee."I want to weaken Yami first before you fight him Hikari. Between you and Corey. You're the stronger one. No offense Corey."Hikari said quickly adding the last part to the Pichu in front of him.

"None taken."Corey said, still smiling.

Hikari frowned and said."But I want to fight him at full strength. Not when he's weaken!"The White Eevee whined, making both Yukito and Yami sigh at this.

" _He's too eager and confident."_ Both pokemon and trainer thought at the same time.

"Look Hikari if you let Corey battle first to weaken him then I'll make you several bowls of ramen."Yukito said knowing that he loved ramen more than anything. Well not more than himself, Yami, and Corey.

At the mention of ramen, Hikari immediately perked up."Really?"The Eevee asked, his tail wagging eagerly.

Yukito nodded."Okay I can wait. But I better get that ramen!"Hikari said.

"Now that's out of the way,"He looked over at Yami."Let's begin this battle Yami!"

"Let's. You may have the first move."Yami said.

Yukito nodded"Alright, Corey use **Thunderbolt**!"He ordered.

Corey nodded. His cheeks sparks with blue lightning before he jumped up into the air and fired a bolt of blue lightning at Yami. Yami dodged the attack by using **Teleport**.

" _Crap! Where he's go?"_ Yukito thought, looking around for the Umbreon.

Corey landed on the ground and searched for Yami as well. A few seconds later though he was hit by rings of darkness, sending him back a few feet away. Yukito looked in the direction the attack came from and saw Yami standing there.

Yukio looked back at Corey and asked."Corey are you alright?"The Pichu got up and nodded."Good then use **Quick Attack**. Then when you're close **Iron Tail**!"

Corey rushed forwards Yami covered in a white aura. When he was close he whiched to Iron Tail and was about hit him when he disappeared again.

"Oh come on Yami! The battle no fun if you keep disappearing."Corey said looking around again.

"If it's effective in battle then I can't complain using it Corey."A voice said behind him. Corey turned only to hit with a Iron Tail from Yami.

"He has a point there Corey."Yukito said as the Pichu groaned as he got up again _."I need to come up with a plan or Yami will beat Corey without being weakened…"_ He looked thinking when he suddenly had an idea.

"Corey use **Double Team**!"

Corey gave a goofy smile then brought up his paws and crossed."Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"There several puffs of smoke and when they cleared there multiple Pichus surrounding Yami.

Both Yukito and Yami were shocked and bewildered by what just happened. Hikari just looked at this sight with a smile on his face and a look of excitement.

"Wha… How did.. Did Corey just use Shadow Clone Jutsu?"The dark type asked still looking shocked.

"Believe it!"All the Corey said.

"Don't be silly Yami. These are just illusions."Yukito said to Yami. He kinda saying to himself because his brain is trying to make sense of this.

"No we're real."A shadow clone Pichu said then looked at some other clones."Coreys tackle Yukito!"

Yukito only had time to look shock as he was tackled to the ground by a few giggling Pichus.

The real Corey giggled at that then looked at Yami who had a blank look. Curious, he went over and waved his paw in front of his face. He didn't get a reaction.

"Aw his brain shut down,"Corey said pouting then smiled and looked back at Yukito."Yukito quick! Tell me to do an attack!"

One of the Coreys on top of Yukito replied."Sorry boss, but his brain shut down too."

"Oh no!"All the Coreys cried.

Hikari rolled his eyes at this and walked over to Yukito. He changed into his Vaporeon form then shot Water Gun at Yukito and the Coreys. The Coreys disappeared in a puff of smoke as Yukito blinked several times and spat out some water that got in his mouth.

"Arceus I that water tasted like ramen."Yukito said before coughing a bit.

"Thank you."The water type said.

"What happened,"Yukito asked as he stood up.

"Well your brain shut down when Corey used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu technique from Naruto,"Hikari explained.

"Corey used the Shadow Clone Jutsu…"Yukito looked like his brain was about to shut down again, but the Vaporeon slapped him.

"Focus! This is your chance to do damage!"Hikari told him.

The boy looked over at Yami and saw that he had blank look. He realized Hikari was right, his only chance is now.

He looked at all the Coreys and ordered."Alright some of you Coreys use **Dig** while the rest use **ThunderBolt!** "

A cry of Pi was heard as a response. Some Coreys used Dig while the rest charged up a ThunderBolt. The Pichus jumped up into the air and fired a bolts of lightning at the Umbreon. Said Umbreon's ears twitched hearing the coming lightning and only had time to look shocked before he was hit.

"Alright we got him."One of the Coreys said

There was a few moments of silence that was then broken by a star shaped fire attack that was shot out of the smoke. The attack hit the Coreys and they disappeared. When the smoke from Corey's attack cleared there was a Flareon standing where the Umbreon was.

"That hurt a little, but it was a nice try Yukito."Yami said then noticed there no more Coreys on the field. _"Where's the real Corey?"_

Yami's ears twitched again. The ground under him started to shake. He jumped to the side avoiding a Pichu that burst out of the ground. A few more burst from the ground before Yami started hitting them with Iron Tail back down into the holes, puffing after word. Eventually the real Corey came up and was hit by Iron Tail sending him back down.

When he didn't come up Yukito called."Corey are you okay?"He got no reply.

Yami went into the hole. He came back up holding a fainted Corey. Yukito sighed sadly and returned the Pichu to his pokeball. He thanked the Pichu for his help. The ball shook at that. Yukito looked surprised by this, but put the ball away and turned to Hikari.

Hikari didn't need to be told and went onto the battlefield, looking at Yami with an excited expression.

"I've been waiting for this Yami!"Hikari told his brother smiling.

"Hn little brother you won't winning this match just like all the other times we fought."Yami replied making the Eevee look annoyed.

"This time will be different! I'll defeat you this time!"

"Well if you listen to me Hikari. We might able to win this."Yukito said.

Hikari glanced back at Yukito."Sorry Yukito, but I'm doing this on my own. I don't listen to orders."He said lazily.

"Hikari you have to listen me! You won't stand a chance at winning this if you don't."The silver haired boy argued making the Eevee growl at that.

"This time will be different Yukito! I promise!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep brother."Yami said.

He was suddenly in front of his brother with one forepaw raised, covered in dark energy. He swiped at his brother. Hikari dodged by jumping back in time. He glowed blue before changing into a Vaporeon and shot **Water** **Gun** at the Flareon. Yami countered with **Flamethrower**. The two attacks hit each other and created steam that blinded everyone's sight.

"Hikari are you okay in there?"Yukito yelled.

"Yeah I'm okay, but my brother won't be when I-gah!"Hikari's reply was cut by him getting hit by an Electric attack."Cheap shot Yami! Hitting when I can't see you!"

Yami's reply this time was **Razor Leaf**. Hikari growled before changing into a Glaceon and fired **Ice Beam** in the direction the Razor Leaf was. There was no cry of pain or surprise from Yami. The Glaceon suddenly a star shaped fire attack coming at him!

"Crap!"The Glaceon cried before using Dig to escape the fire attack.

Outside the steam Yukito looked worried because he heard a explosion from a big attack. He heard the sound of digging near him. He look in that direction and saw Hikari dig himself out of the ground.

"Hikari are okay?"He asked.

"Peachy if you think getting hit by a electric and grass then a Fire Blast."The Glaceon replied back.

The steam cleared to reveal Yami in his Flareon form having a deadpan look on his face.

"I'm impressed brother. You thought smart and dodged the Fire Blast rather than take it."Yami said.

The Glaceon growled at that."That's it! I'm ending this!"He opened his mouth, white tiny spheres of energy gathered in front of his maw.

Yukito's eyes widened as the spheres formed into a ball bigger than the Glaceon's maw. The attack looked like the shadow Ball like attack from four years. The sphere finished forming and Hikari fired the attack at his brother.

Yami looked at the attack wide eyed for a moment before he coated his tail with steel. He hit his tail against the sphere and struggled for a few seconds before he deflected it into the air where it exploded.

"Sorry little brother, but you've lost."Yami stated to the Glaceon that was panting heavily after using the attack.

"N-No… I can… still fight."Hikari said through pants. He felt close to fainting but he wouldn't go down. He wanted to win this.

"Hikari you don't have enough strength. I can see that."Yukito said then sighed. He looked at Yami."He gives up."

"No I don't! I won't stop till you're down bro!"Hikari cried.

Yami sighed at this and disappeared. A cry of pain was heard from Hikari. Yukito looked and saw Yami forepaw longed in Hikari's stomach. He pulled back and the Glaceon fell to the ground, fainted.

"Hikari!"Yukito cried out in concern.

"He's fine unconscious, but fine."Yami said to the boy.

Yukito sighed sadly at this and returned Hikari to his ball. He thanked the fox pokemon. The ball didn't shake like Corey's did.

" _I couldn't... win."_ Yukito thought dropping to his knees and turning to tear up. He doesn't usually cry, but if he feels like he's losing a friend then this would be one of those times he would. He viewed Yami as a close friend, and knowing that he wouldn't be joining his journey.

The boy felt something lick away his tears. He looked at whoever did that with tear stained eyes. The person turned out to be Yami, who was for once in his Eevee form.

"Don't cry Yukito. You'll get another chance to catch me during your journey."Yami told him.

"W-What do you mean by that Yami?"Yukito asked.

Yami chuckled a little."I mean did you really think I was going to stay at this empty house, while you, Corey, and my little brother were going on an adventure?"He asked.

(A/N: He means empty of people and pokemon. There is plenty of food and essentials in the house.)

"Oh."He should've known Yami wouldn't stay here all alone."But what if you get caught by another trainer before me or what if..."The Eevee shushed the boy with his paw.

"No, trainer is gonna catch me. I promise."The black and red Eevee said."The only pokemon trainer that's gonna catch me is a boy with purple eyes and spiky silver hair."

" _A boy with purple eyes and spiky silv- wait a minute! That's me!"_ Yukito thought making the Eevee smile and nod.

"Well I think it's time for someone to start their journey."Yami said.

Yukito nodded, but wanted to do something right."Before I leave… Can I pet you, Yami?"

Now Yami was a pokemon that didn't like letting people pet him. Yukito learned this when he tried petting the Eevee a few times, a few years ago, but he always tried biting his hand off. Yukito always thought that t black and red colored Eevee was shy about it.

Yami looked away and nodded. Yukito smiled and reached over, and petted the Eevee. Yami enjoying the petting decided to rub his head more into Yukito's hand, blushing a little bit. He hoped his friend didn't notice this. Yukito pulled his hand away, and Yami sighed, missing the petting. He kinda now regretted trying to bite his friend's hand off all those times. Yukito then hugged Yami close to him. Yami blinked for a second then returned the hug.

After a few moment, Yukito pulled away."I guess.. This is goodbye for now Yami."He said sadly.

Yami smiled and said."I wouldn't say goodbye. I would say till we meet again."Hikari's pokeball shook at that statement.

The human and pokemon noticed that and shared a laugh. The thing Yami said was Hikari's thing, and it looked like he either agreed with that statement or hated the fact Yami said instead of him.

After sharing that laugh, Yukito left Pallet Town with his three new pokemon and a new goal on his journey.

 **Later: Pewter city**

Yukito was in the Pewter City's Pokemon Center. He was lying awake in his bed, Hikari sleeping on his right side, Corey on his stomach, and Hiryu on his left. Hiryu is what he named his Charmander. He laid there awake thinking about how his day of his journey went.

On Route 1, he scanned some Pidgeys and Rattatas. He battled some of them with his Charmander. He caught one of the Pidgeys, a female one and named her Ace. He also saw a orange haired girl fishing by a lake.

At the entrance to Viridian City. He was stopped by a woman that had teal colored haired, amber eyes, and fair skin. She wore a blue police office uniform. Yukito knew this person as one of the many officer Jenny around Kanto.

She asked what was he doing with that stolen pokemon. He had asked what she meant by that. She pointed to his Charmander, who was on his shoulder. He told her that Hiryu was his and he got him from Processor Oak. As proof he showed her his pokedex, which told her he was telling the truth. She apologized and let him pass, but not before telling him about some thieves named Team Rocket. Yukito felt Hikari's pokeball shook angrily at hearing that name for some reason.

In the city, he stocked up on supplies. The supplies was food, water, a few more pokeballs, and a few potions to heal his pokemon. He stopped by the pokemon center to heal Hikari, Corey, and Ace. He also had Hiryu checked on too, because he thought he would be a tired from battling. After they were healed, he scanned Hikari and Corey to see their egg moves and abilities, and boy was he surprised.

 **Flashback**

Yukito scanned Corey, and his pokedex beeped saying."Pichu the tiny mouse pokemon, It is not yet skilled at controlling electricity. If you take your eyes off it, it may shock itself."

" _Well that's not true now, because he can easily control his electricity."_ Yukito thought.

"This Pichu is male, knows the moves **Thundershock** , **Thunder Wave** , **Electro Ball** , **Sparks** , **Agility** , **Iron Tail** , **Quick Attack** , **Double Team**. His egg move is **Volt Tackle** , this move is unlocked. His ability is Lightning rod. The color ration of this Pichu subjects that it is shiny, but also something else."The Pokedex finished making Yukito raise an eyebrow at that.

" _Something else? What could that be?"_ He thought curious. He decided to think more on it later.

He scanned Hikari and his pokedex beeped saying."Eevee the Evolution pokemon, it possesses an unbalanced and unstable genetic makeup, it conceals many possible evolutions."

"This Eevee is male, knows the moves **Tackle** , **Sand Attack** , **Bite** , **Quick Attack** , **Agility** , **Double Team** , **Swift** , **Iron Tail** , **Shadow Ball** , **Take Down**. His egg move is a unknown named move, this move is unlocked. His ability is Evo shift. The color ration of this Eevee subjects that it is shiny, but also something else."The Pokedex finished making Yukito look confused.

He never heard of something called Evo Shift. Maybe he should ask Professor Oak if he heard of it. Also Hikari's egg move is a unnamed move? I don't think that ever happened before. As far he knew all the pokemon have been named. So why not this one?

"Hikari do you know that you have a unnamed move?"He told the Eevee.

Hikari looked at him with sparkling eyes."Really? That's Awesome! That means I have a powerful move nobody else has!"He said jumping around.

"Well to my knowledge no other pokemon has this unnamed move."Yukito said.

"Now there's another thing I wanted to ask you two Corey and Hikari."He said gesturing to the Eevee and Pichu. The two said look at him, having their attention.

"Now Corey in your battle against Yami. You used a technique from the Naruto series."The electric mouse nodded."Can you tell me how you did that?"

Corey put a paw to his chin, looking to be thinking about something then motioned him over. The boy moved closer and Corey whispered in his ear.

"It's a secret."Yukito face faulted at that.

"Well I guess he can't tell me everything."He sighed and was about to ask Hikari can he do the same thing as Corey, but he beat him to it.

"I'm not gonna tell if I can do it or not. So don't even try."The fox said grinning.

Later Yukito brought his pokemon outside. He let them have a break and play outside. He saw Corey and Hiryu being playing tag and he saw Sky just playing around in the air. He noticed one of his pokemon weren't playing though. He looked around and found Hikari laying down in the shade of a tree. He walked over and sat next to the Eevee.

"Hikari what's wrong? Why aren't you playing with the others?"Yukito asked.

"I don't feel like playing."Hikari answered not looking at the silver haired boy.

" _Well that's first, he usually is always moving around or playing with Corey."_ Yukito thought. He was worried about his eevee, but he decided to wait for Hikari to tell him what's wrong with him.

The two sat in silence, the only noise was the sound of paws running on the ground, laughter from Corey and Hiryu, and the cawing and flapping of wings from Ace.

"I'm sorry."Hikari said suddenly.

Yukito looked at Hikari"For what?"

"For not listening to you in my fight with Yami. If I had listened we probably could've won against him and he would be on your team right now."Hikari explained. He was looking at the ground, his ears laying flat against his head in sadness.

Yukito sighed at this."Hikari yes it was your fault, but don't let this get to you. We have another attempt to catch Yami, and we'll be stronger next time. But first I need something that'll help us win."Yukito said.

"What's the thing we need?"The Eevee asked looking at the silver haired boy.

Yukito smiled at Hikari and said."Your cooperation in battle for now on."

"Oh, well I think I can do that."Hikari said smiling.

 **Flashback End**

Later, he left the Pokemon Center to travel through Viridian Forest. In the forest he encountered Caterpies and Weedles. He also found a Beedrill nest. He had to be super quiet in order to make them angry. He encountered a samurai who tried threatened him with a sword. Key word _tried_. Hikari knocked the blade out of the boy's hands, while Corey shocked the day lights out of the samurai. After the samurai woke up, he told him, he was just asking him for a battle. He accepted the challenge and battled using Hiryu and Ace. He won the battle and asked him why he wanted to battle him. The samurai told him, he battled another trainer who called himself the 'Great Gary Oak'. Yukito and co sweatdropped and told him another trainer from Pallet was mostly likely going to come through here then carried on to Pewter City.

Yukito looked over at the sleeping white Eevee at his right. He hoped for now on that he would have Hikari's cooperation in his battles. He reached over and started rubbing the Eevee's back. Yukito heard the Eevee purr and he started silently laughed at that. He decided to finally get some sleep, because he was going to take on the gym tomorrow.

The next morning, He thought about what pokemon he should use for his gym battle. He couldn't use Hiryu because he didn't know a useful move against rock types yet. The same went for Ace. So the only two pokemon he could use ironically enough is his Pichu and Eevee.

Hikari could evolve into his Vaporeon and soak away defeat the gym leader's team with water moves, or he could go with his Glaceon form and freeze the gym leader's team. The last evolution he could use was Leafeon and breeze through the gym leader's team.

(Corey: Wow and you tell me not to make puns in this story. A/N: Quiet you.)

For Corey however... He would just do something random and be well Corey.

Since he was going to use his two pokemon friends. He could use only one of them, because they _way_ stronger than the gym leader, or at least he hoped they were.

He told his team his decision on who was going to battle in the gym. Hiryu was sad that couldn't battle, but understand his trainer's reasoning. Ace didn't seem to care much.

Yukito had decided to let them decide who was going to battle the gym leader.

After some training and getting to something to eat, Yukito checked out of the pokemon center and headed for the Pewter City gym leader.

As he was walking on the path to the gym. He decided to ask his Eevee and Pichu about which of them was going to fight in the gym battle.

"So you two, who's going to battle?"Yukito asked the two pokemon, Hikari was on his shoulder, while Corey was on his head.

The Eevee looked annoyed about something, while Corey had his usually smile on his face.

"Me and Corey had decided to use rock paper scissors to see who would fight,"The Eevee told the boy.

"...And who won?"

"Corey did,"

"Is that why you look so annoyed? That you can't fight in this one?"Yukito asked his pokemon.

A tick mark formed on Hikari's head."No, I'm annoyed because when I threw scissors, Corey threw a rock."

"So? That's how the game is played."The silvered haired boy told the fox pokemon.

"You don't get it. When Corey threw rock he threw a _literal_ rock at my paw!"Hikari exclaimed. Sure he was fast healer, but that rock really hurt.

Yukito looked up at the Pichu on his head and gave him a stern look.

"Corey first off, that's not how you play rock, paper, scissors tell Hikari you're sorry,"

"I'm sorry about throwing rocky at you, Hikari."Corey apologized to the Eevee.

Hikari glared at him for a moment, but then slowly nodded accepting the apology.

"Alright good. Now my second thing is. Where did you get a rock?"It was a stupid question to ask since Pewter City was renowned for it's rocks, but he wanted to know.

"I bought it off this guy selling rocks."

"A guy selling rocks? What did he look like?"Hikari asked curious.

Corey put a paw to his chin in thought."He had dark-toned skin, had red hat, yellow shirt, brown beard, and his eyes looked like he was squinting at me."He explained, listing the man's features.

"Did you ask him to open his eyes?"The Eevee asked.

"Hikari of course he didn't ask him! The man doesn't understand pokemon."

"Oh no I did,"

Yukito's eyes widened and he looked up at the Pichu."What, How! I told you not to speak in human!"

"By using this sign."The Pichu said reaching behind himself and bringing out a sign that had words on it.

"I… where did you pull that from?"

"Silly Kito, I got this out of my pocket."Yukito looked to be thinking hard, mostly likely about these pockets of his. Corey noticed this and patted the boy's head."You don't need to think too hard about it."

Yukito decided to take his pokemon's advice and stopped, he really shouldn't be thinking about this because he has done random things. Besides thinking about it, made his head hurt.

Soon enough they finally made it to the gym. He opened the door and saw a large room with the lights off.

"Hello! Anyone here?"Yukito shouted and walked into the room.

"Who goes there?"A voice asked from in the dark room.

Suddenly lights sprung to life and the room was shown.(A/N: I was going to describe this, but I'm too lazy. Look at the episode or look it up on google.)Across the room sat a teen that had dark-toned skin, short spiky brown hair, squinting eyes, green vent, orange shirt, light brown pants, and white shoes.

"Uh, my name's Yukito and I'm here to challenge the Pewter City gym!"Yukito told the gym.

The gym leader looked at Yukito and seemed to be studying him. Yukito's confidence waved at the gym leader's look, feeling nervous. He suddenly felt something get rid of his nervousness, confusing him.

" _Believe in yourself I know you and Corey can win this."_ A voice said telepathically in Yukito's head.

Yukito heard a voice in his head that was not his own and looked around the room, trying to find whatever spoke to him. He unfortunately had to worry about whoever that was later cause the gym leader had said something and he missed it.

"Sorry sir, but could you repeat that?"He asked the Pewter gym leader.

"I asked are you going to battle me with that Pichu and Eevee? Cause if you are then I don't think you'll be winning this."The Pewter gym leader told the silver haired boy, making said boy and his pokemon glare at him.

"We'll see about that Brock!"Yes, he knew the gym leader's name. What kind of trainer wouldn't know his region's gym leaders.

(A/N: Cough Ash Ketchum Cough. Hikari: What's wrong with him. Corey: Oh no! He's coughing again like in his other story.)

"Well if you're certain about that then prove to me!"He stood up and snapped his fingers. The floor between the two opened and a rocky battlefield was pulled up.

"As you know gym battles are different than regular battles. The matches are one on one battles, both of us using only two pokemon. The trainer is the only one that can make substitutions. The match is decided when either side has no pokemon left. Any questions?"

Yukito was about to open his mouth and ask about his eyes, but Brock beat him to punch.

"If your question is about my eyes then I'm not answering."

"Then I guess I have no questions."But then he remembered he did have one more."Wait did another trainer come here first?"

"Yeah another did. He had a Squirtle and cheerleaders. How is a kid like that so lucky!"Brock whispered that last part. Yukito and his pokemon sweatdropped because they heard what he whispered.

Brock took out a pokeball from his pocket."Geodude, I choose you!"He tossed the pokeball into the air, and out burst from it was a brown rock like creature with two eyes, a mouth, and two humanoid arms sticking out his sides.

Yukito pulled out his pokedex and scanned the Geodude."Geodude the Rock Pokemon. Geodudes are found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them. This Geodude is male and has the ability is Rock Head."The pokedex finished.

Yukito put away his pokedex and looked at his Pichu."Corey you're up!"

"Pichu(But I'm already up,)"Corey said

Yukito facepalmed."You know what I mean!"The Pichu giggled and nodded. He hopped off his trainer's head and onto the battlefield.

"I'll have the first move! Geodude use **Rollout**!"Brock commanded.

The Geodude nodded and brought his arms close himself then rolled towards his opponent.

"Pi(One)"Corey dodged the first roll."Chu(Two)He rolled out the way this time. Pichu(Three)he casually jumped out the way.

Brock was getting frustrated at seeing the Pichu dodge all his pokemon's attacks. He ordered another command."Geodude use **Rock Polish** then use **Rollout**!"

The Geodude's rocky skin glowed for a second then it rolled at his opponent, faster than his previous speed. Corey dodged the first then the second one, but got hit with the last one, sending him crashing into a rock.

"Corey!"Yukito said in concern for his friend.

When the smoke cleared it revealed sitting against the rock, not really hurt. This surprised Brock and Geodude because the Pichu was hit with a super effective move.

"Corey are you alright?"The silver haired boy asked.

"Pi Pichu(Yeah I'm alright.)Corey stood and looked at his trainer."Pichu(You should worrying. Yami and Hikari hit for way harder.)He told Yukito.

Yukito sighed and realized Corey was right. He shouldn't be too concerned. Yami made sure that all of three them were trained before the start of his journey.

Corey looked back at his opponent."Pichu pi."(Hey Rocky is that the best you can do, cause this is nothing to me.)"The Pichu taunted.

Geodude growled at the mouse before it curled up and rolled at him again. He dodged the first one again then the second. When the Geodude came back around for a third run Yukito gave a command.

"Corey use **Iron Tail**!"The silver haired boy ordered.

The gym leader look surprised, not expecting such a move from this pokemon and quickly gave his own pokemon an order.

"Geodude use **Defense Curl**!"Brock ordered panicky. He wasn't expecting a baby pokemon to know this move.

The Pichu's tail glowed for a moment then was coated with a metal coat. When the rock pokemon got enough, he quickly jumped out the way spin around hit the pokemon with his metal coated tail. The rock was sent flying across the room, stopping behind Brock on the floor, swirls in his eyes.

"Eevee vee!(Alright that's one!)"Hikari said glad about the victory.

"Yes, but,"Yukito pauses as Brock recalls his pokemon into it's pokeball."This where it gets a little more difficult."

Brock looks at Yukito with a serious look."I underestimated you, Yukito. I wasn't expecting a Pichu to know Iron Tail. What's next it can use it's electric moves like a Pikachu?"He asked, as Yukito scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"W-Well.."

"Pi"(Yes!)Corey said holding up a sign saying yes.

Brock looks at the sign for a moment then looks at Yukito."Where did he get that sign?"

Yukito just shrugged his shoulders, saying I don't know.

"Whatever,"Brock holds up another pokeball."Your Pichu won't able to beat my Onix!"

He threw the pokeball up into the air and out burst from it was a large gray rock snake.

Yukito brings out his pokedex."Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black. This Onix is male and has the ability Rock Head."

The Onix let loose a roar that shook the gym. Corey looked up at the rock snake with a goofy smile.

"Eevee Eev"(Oh so this is what you meant.)"Hikari said looking at the Onix. Yukito nodded. Hikari looked over at Corey."Eevee"(Hey Corey you want to which?)"

"Pi"(No!)Corey replied not turning to look at him.

"Eve"(Aw)

Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Bind, Harden

"Onix use **Rock Throw**!"Brock ordered.

Onix roared and started throwing rocks at the Pichu. He dodged the first few rocks, but was scratched by some of them.

"Onix use **Bind**!"The rock type gym leader ordered.

Onix rushed forward and grabbed the mouse, while it was in the air and started squeezing him. Corey cried out in pain as he was being squeezed.

"Corey!"Yukito cried in concern for his pokemon.

"Give up or watch your Pichu get squeezed."Brock demanded.

Yukito thought over his decision about giving up. In truth he could forfeit this match give it over Hikari. Corey had done enough he beat the gym leader's first and did his best against his second pokemon. He looked at Brock and was about to say he forfeit the match.

"Eevee!"(Fuck no!)Yukito was suddenly slapped by his Eevee.

The silver haired boy almost lost his balance because of the surprise slap but caught himself and looked at his Eevee, a surprised and shocked on his face.

"Hikari what was that for?!"Yukito asked.

"Eevee eve!"(For almost giving up the match!)Hikari said, mad that his friend was going to give up and at the words 'give up'.

"Hikari giving up the match won't mean much. Besides he's done enough. You can get your turn in the battle."Yukito told the white Eevee who looked at him for moment then sighed.

"Eevee vee Eevee."(First off Yukito you need to stop worrying too much about us. I know you care very much about us. But me and Corey are strong. We're more than strong enough to beat this guy's pokemon.)

"Vee Eevee."(Second, this match is already over for the squintie's pokemon.)The white Eevee said simply.

"What do you Hikari?"He asked, not understanding what his friend meant.

"Eevee"(Don't give up and you'll find out.)

On one hand he wanted to give up, because he couldn't stand to see Corey get the marshmallows squeezed out of him. But on the other hand he was curious on what Hikari meant.

After a few moments of thought, He decided to trust Hikari and his advice and not give up.

He looked over at Brock."I'm sorry, but I'm not forfeiting this match. I trust my pokemon and know that he can do this!"He said determined not to give up.

"So you chose to keep your Pichu battling instead of giving up the match. I don't see much trainers with that trust or faith in their pokemon."Brock smiled but then his face went back to serious."But this match is over. Onix squeeze harder and end this!"

Yukito watched in anticipation, hoping he made the right choice. Onix nodded and started to squeeze the mouse harder. The Pichu cried out in pain again this time louder, but then suddenly he made a squeak sound like a toy, that made all the people and pokemon, except Hikari, freeze for a moment.

"What the?"Brock said confused look on his face. Did the Pichu just squeak like a toy?

Onix squeezed the mouse again and got the same result, but this time the Pichu disappeared and in his place was a squeaky rubber ball!

"What!"Both Yukito and Brock said surprised.

"Where did Corey go?"Yukito asked himself not knowing where he was. He heard giggling beside his head and looked at Hikari, who was giggling like a certain dark type fox from Unova.

"Hikari what are laughing about? Corey's missing!"

"Eve Eevee"(Ha first stop worrying and second he's over there on the railing.)He said pointing up at the railing where said Pichu was there.

"Pi"(Hi Yukito!)Corey said as he waved at him.

"When did he?"

"Vee"(He did while you and brock were talking.)Hikari stated.

" _So that's why he told me not to give up."_ Yukito thought then sighed _."I really shouldn't be worrying about these two."_

He looked back up at Corey and gave a command."Corey end this with **Iron Tail**!"

Corey nodded and jumped into the air. His tail glowed and was coated with steel again. He launched himself towards the Onix. By this point, Brock noticed the Pichu in the air heading towards his Onix.

"Onix use **Rock Throw**!"He commanded.

Onix quickly grabbed a rock and threw it at the mouse. Corey saw the rock coming and used his tail to slice through the rock, and continued to towards surprised looking Onix. When he was close enough, he brought his steel coated tail down on the Onix's rock head, right between it's eyes. The Onix was slammed hard to ground, creating a dust cloud.

"Onix!"Brock cried concern for his pokemon and friend.

Both trainer and gym leader watched in anticipation, as the dust cloud cleared to reveal the Onix on the ground with swirls in his eyes, and Corey on it's head, a fist pumped in the air.

"Pichu!"(We win!)Corey cried in victory before he ran over to his trainer and tackled him to the floor. Hikari had jumped off in time, so he didn't fall with his trainer.

"Eevee!(Ha yeah we win!)Hikari said.

"I can't believe. We won. We actually won."Yukito said, disbelief clear on his face, but then he smiled."You did a great job out there Corey."He said, thanking his pokemon. Corey cooed and nuzzled him.

Brock recalled his fainted pokemon and thanked him before he walked over to the silver haired trainer.

"I must admit, I'm surprised about how you two did, especially your Pichu. I was expecting it to be defeated by my Geodude then the Eevee be next to fall. But you two proved me wrong and battled greatly."He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray boulder badge."So Yukito I present to you the Boulder badge."Brock finished his speech, holding out the badge to the boy.

Yukito took the badge and held it up in the air."I got the boulder badge!"He said proudly, Hikari and Corey jumping in the air on either side of him, saying yeah in pokemon.

"Thank you for the boulder badge Brock."Yukito said thanking the gym leader.

"No thank you. You made realize I shouldn't underestimate someone using a unevolved pokemon."Brock said.

"Brock are trainers able to battle gym leaders again even if they have the badge?"Yukito asked Brock suddenly.

Brock looked surprised by the question, but answered."Yeah using their full team. Why?"

"Well after I beat the Kanto league. I was planning on battling the gym leaders again, but this time with their full team."Yukito explained.

"Oh well, you kinda can't battle me with a full team."The Pewter City said.

"Why not?"The silver haired boy asked confused.

"Because I kinda don't have a good full team yet. Besides my Onix I only have low level Geodudes"Brock said sounding sad and looked down sadly at that.

Brock smiled sadly."I can't leave Pewter City to catch better pokemon, because I have to take care of my many siblings."

Brock felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up."Don't worry Brock. Someday you'll able leave fulfill your dream, I can tell it isn't battling. Your heart wasn't in it."

Brock looked surprised about how he knew he didn't like battling. He smiled sadly and said."You're right. I never wanted to be gym leader, but I felt it was my responsibility. I always liked taking care of pokemon instead of battling with them. So that's why my dream is to become a pokemon breeder."

"Vee?"(What's a Pokemon breeder? Is a type of food?)Hikari asked. Corey nodded wondering the same thing.

"I'll tell you two later."Yukito whispered to the two pokemon. He really wasn't going to though.

He wanted them to keep their innocence a little longer. He already knew what a Pokemon breeder was thanks to a book on breeding. So it was safe to say both him and Yami lost their innocent outlook on life.

"Well Brock, I hope we meet again one day when you've left Pewter City."Yukito said turning around and walking towards the exit of the gym.

"I don't think we'll meet again outside of Pewter City."Brock muttered, but Yukito heard and smiled. He had feeling that someone will come along and take him on a journey for his dream to become a pokemon breeder.

As Yukito walked along the path to the Mount Moon. A figure in the watched the boy. The figure was small and had two tails. The figure was also wearing a black raincoat that made it hard to see if it was a pokemon or human.

The figure smiled."Good he passed the first gym. Now there's seven more gym and a legendary he has to fight before he gets to Johto."

The figure looked at the readers and gasped."Opps a spoiled part of the story for you guys and gals. Sorry."A grin could be seen under the hood."I'm kidding! I'm not sorry. Later!"He saluted then disappeared.

 **Omake**

Corey brought a sign that had the words 'stop, time out!' on it, confusing the inhabitants of the room.

"Huh?"Both trainer and gym leader said.

Corey dashed over to Yukito and hopped onto his other shoulder. He whispered something in the silver haired boy's ear. When he pulled away Yukito looked at the mouse with unsure look, but nodded.

" _What are they planning?"_ Brock thought.

Corey came back onto the battlefield and Yukito hesitantly gave a command.

"Corey use **Surf**!"

Brock laughed hard at that. He stopped laughing to say something."Electric types can't use surf! You really are a beginner."He said

Corey pulled out a Pichu sized surfboard and hopped onto it. A second later, a swooshing sound was heard then a tidal wave came and hit the surprised Onix and Brock. When the water was gone. All there was left was fainted Onix and Brock laying on the ground, face first.

Yukito looked at the sight with surprise clear on his face while Hikari just had a mischievous grin on his face at this.

Hikari hopped off the boy's shoulder and went over to Corey, while Yukito went to see if the gym leader was okay.

"Brock are you okay?"Yukito asked him.

Brock just reached into his pocket and pulled out the boulder badge.

"Just take the badge and leave."Brock said tiredly as Yukito chuckled nervously.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406:** **Well I hoped you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter. I know I did with certain parts.**

 **Pokemon406: Sorry about the pokemon battle between Yami and Hikari I kept thinking about it and changing it. So eventually I stopped and sticked with what I had. I might change it in the future.**

 **Hikari: You better! I'm mad that you made me lose against Yami! I'm the stronger one of the two of us!**

 **Yami: Foolish little brother I am the stronger one.**

 **Pokemon406: Yami when did you. Oh, wait Teleport. Forgot about that.**

 **Hikari: I'm the stronger one Yami!**

 **Yami: No you are not**

 **Hikari: Yes I am!**

 **Yami: No you are not**

 **Hikari: Yes I am!**

 **Yami: No you are not**

 **Hikari: Yes I am!**

 **Pokemon406: Enough you two! I don't want your bittering in this author's note!**

 **Yami: Very well mas-Pokemon406**

 **Hikari: Ha Yami stopped first! He admits I'm the stronger one! Woo!**

 **Hikari was suddenly hit by Dark Pulse sending him through a currently opened window.**

 **Pokemon406: Thank you Yami.**

 **Yami: No problem"Teleports out of the room"**

 **Pokemon406: Alright now I'll tell you all that there were references to stuff in this chapter.**

 **Pokemon406: For the next chapter. All I'm gonna say is a lot of things are gonna happen. Just to keep you all guessing.**

 **Corey: Aw I wanted things spoiled like that mysterious guy did.**

 **Pokemon406: Oh him. Unfortunately for you all nothing about him is going to be spoiled about him. But I will tell is that he's going to be a guide for Yukito and his pokemon.**

 **Pokemon406: Oh, and Corey won't be using the same anime techniques from other animes.**

 **Corey: Aw**

 **Pokemon406; Hikari's egg move is unnamed because I haven't come up with a good name yet, same with Yami.**

 **Pokemon406: I'll start working on the next chapter soon.. Hopefully.**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out"Gets up and goes to where Hikari is"**

 **Corey: Corey signing out too"Sticks tongue out at camera then follows Pokemon406"**


	3. Chapter 3: Rival, Cerulean City, and AJ

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: Alright, now in chapter Yukito battles his rival and takes on the gym. He battles someone else I guess is important but I'm not telling.**

 **Corey: Who's his rival?**

 **Pokemon406: For now it's Gary Oak.**

 **Corey: Isn't that Ash's rival?**

 **Pokemon406: Yes, but Gary will both Ash and Yukito, the ladder will actually battle Gary more than Ash did and give him a better challenge.**

 **Corey: Do you think you just pissed off Ash fans by saying that?**

 **Pokemon406: That depends on how many people are Kanto/Johto Ash fans. Cause in Kanto, you know he wasn't a good trainer.**

 **Pokemon406: Before you all think I'm a Ash hater. Let me tell you all that I am a fan of Ash, but it was when he was in Sinnoh and Kalos cause that's where he got far in the pokemon league. I do love the xy/xyz series Ash, he was the best Ash.**

 **Hikari: Yeah, especially the part with Ash Greninja. He was awesome! Hey Pokemon406, am I gonna have a similar transformation to Ash Greninja in this story!**

 **Pokemon406: Maybe or maybe not. I don't want to spoil something that going to be exciting**

 **Hikari: Aw**

 **Pokemon406: Alright, I wanted to say one more thing. Yukito may or may or catch a new pokemon after the Cerulean gym.**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I do however own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 3: Rival, Cerulean City, and AJ**

 **Start!**

Yukito and his pokemon stood in front of the entrance to Mt. Moon's cave.

"So why aren't we going in yet?"Hikari asked, he was standing next to Yukito instead of being on his shoulder. Yukito told him he had to walk for a while, because he didn't want him to become low from laziness.

"We're not going in yet because I have to put some repels on first. I heard from some people that there were a lot of Zubats in this cave."Yukito said as he rummaged through his bag until he found what he was looking for.

He stood up and shook the can a little then sprayed himself with it. His pokemon coughed a little from the spray. When spray cloud was gone, Corey smelled him then immediately covered his nose and jumped off his shoulder.

"You smell horrible! Like broccoli and other vegetables."The mouse said sticking a tongue out.

The other pokemon smelled him as well and had the same result, agreeing with Corey expect about the broccoli and vegetables part. They each smelled something that they hated differently.

"Oh come on I don't smell _that_ bad,"He took a width of himself and his face scrunched up from the smell."Never mind you. You guys are right. But to me, I smell like a muk. I need to get this stuff off me!"

Hikari gained a glint in his eyes."That can be arranged!"The Eevee changed into his Vaporeon form and puffed his cheeks.

Yukito brought his hands up."Wait, wait, wait!"

" **Water Gun**!"The Vaporeon spat a low dou of water at his trainer sending him into a rocky wall.

"Thank you Hikari."The boy said sarcastically as he spat some water.

Hikari gave a foxy grin"You're welcome."

Some time later after Yukito changed out of his wet clothes, the group went into the cave. Some minutes later, the trainer and pokemon exited the cave on the other side. They all were covered in cuts and scratches from the Zubats. They also looked annoyed.

"Pid Pid Pidgey!"(Let's never go through there again!)Ace said, who was on her trainer's shoulder."Pidgey!"("If we do, I will kill those Zubats!)She said angrily.

"Charmander Char!"(I agree with you there Ace. If I see one more Zubat, I'm gonna barbeau it alive!)Hiryu exclaimed equally mad, his flame tail flaring.

"Don't worry we're not going through there again."The silver haired trainer said with a tired sigh.

He did not want to go in there again… maybe for a Clefairy, but he was going to have to use a repel. He wondered why it smelled so bad to him. The can read it was supposed to only affect pokemon, so why was he affected?

Yukito looked around and noticed two things were missing. The two somethings were his Eevee and Pichu!

"Corey! Hikari! Where are you?"Yukito yelled around the exit.

"Polo!"A cheerfully voice yelled back.

Soon two pokemon came out of the cave, a Eevee and Pichu. They had cuts and scratches over them to. They had satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Oh good there you two are."The silver haired boy said in relief.

"Pidgey?"(Yeah, but what were you two doing back there?"Ace asked curious. They kind of lost them in midst of getting swarmed by the Zubats.

"Nothing important."The Eevee said.

"On a unrelated note, does anyone want some Zubat soup?"Corey asked taking out a bowl filled with blue liquid.

Yukito gaped."Did you two kill us all the Zubats?"

"Nooo, just most of them."Hikari said smiling.

"Pid Pid"(I'll gladly take some.)The Pidgey said coming over.

"Char"(Me too.)The Charmander of the group said.

"I don't want any."Yukito said declining the bat soup _."Note to self, don't annoy them."_ He thought making a mental note.

After the group was done eating some bat soup. They carried on the road till they met someone up head.

The someone turned out to be The 'Great' Gary Oak and with him was cheerleaders.

"Well, Well if isn't my rival loser Yukito."Gary mocked.

" _Loser?"_ Yukito thought, an annoyed look on his face. Hiryu looked like this as well. He did win against the Squirtle after all.

Gary looks at his selection of pokemon."You must be a bad trainer if you can't keep your pokemon in their pokeballs. Plus they look weak."

Yukito's pokemon growled in angry at what he said. Hikari was angry, but was able to restrain himself from shocking the boy with Jolteon form.

Corey surprisingly looked angry, his cheeks sparking with electricity. He about to hit the brown haired boy with said electricity. Yukito noticed this and quickly picked up the mouse then rubbed his head to soothe him. Corey calmed down and chued happily.

Yukito turns his attention back to Gary."I'm sorry, but correct if I'm wrong Garbear,"Gary looked annoyed now."But I was the one that won the last time we battled."

"You got lucky last time! This time will be different. I've gotten stronger by training and beating the gym leader."The brunette smirked."And I beat the gym leader faster than you!"

"First off, how did you get there before me. I left Pallet Town before you, so how?"The silver haired trainer asked curious.

Gary pointed his thumb in a direction. Yukito looked and gaped at seeing a red car parked nearby. He looked back to the now smug looking Gary and asked.

"Where did you get a car."He then quickly added."And how can you drive it. We're both ten!"

"I'm the Great Gary Oak! Of course I can drive!"Gary lied. He drove the car well at first, but then crashed in Viridian City and had to get it repaired.

Yukito just looked at him with a deadpan look, not believing him and said"Right,"

"Well Gary if you think you're stronger now. Then let's battle."The silver haired boy said smirking.

"Alright!"Gary said.

The two got a good distance away before they started they match. Yukito used Ace for his first pokemon. For Gary, he threw a pokeball in the air and out burst… a Zubat.

The silver haired trainer and pokemon immediately twitched in annoyed at seeing the bat pokemon. Ace, not waiting for a command, attacked the bat pokemon and beat the shit out of the pokemon. The bat didn't stand a chance.

Gary quickly recalled his pokemon, before the Pidgey could continue her attack.

"Okay, so maybe you've gotten better."Gary said

Yukito just chuckled as his Pidgey flew in front him and cawed in anger at the bat pokemon being taken away. Gary pulled out another pokeball.

"Go Rattata!"He threw the ball up into the air and out burst from it was a purple rat."Rattata use **Tackle**!"The Rattata rushed forwards then jumped towards the brown bird.

"Ace use **Gust**!"Yukito calmly ordered. His Pidgey nodded and started to flap her wings really fast in front.

"Rattata quick! Dodge it!"The brunette ordered.

The Rattata tried to dodge, but he couldn't dodge in midway air and was blown down to the ground.

"Ace use **Quick Attack**!"Yukito ordered. The Pidgey flew towards the rat at high speeds, covered in a white glow.

"Dodge using your own **Quick Attack**!"Gary ordered.

Rattata dodged using his own Quick Attack, just barely missed him. Ace tched in annoyance at having missed her target.

"Rattata use **Focus Energy**!"Rattata closed its eyes and began to gather energy.

"Yeah no, Ace use **Quick Attack** once more!"Yukito ordered, not wanting the purple rat to gain any energy.

"Rattata jump when his bird's close!"Gary ordered.

Ace charged towards her opponent using **Quick Attack**. When the Pidgey was close enough though, it jumped onto the bird's back.

"Pidgey!"(Get off rat!)

"Ratt"(No sorry)The Rattata said grinning.

"Rattata use **Bite** on one the Pidgey's wings!"Gary ordered.

"Ace shake him off!"The silver haired trainer ordered.

"Pid!"(I'm trying!)She called back, flying around trying to shake the rat off her back. Rattata suddenly bit her wing hard."PIDGEY!"(FUCK!)Unable to keep flying, she crashed to the ground.

"Ace!"Yukito cried.

"Haha did you think you could against the Great Gary Oak!"Gary said arrogantly."Alright Rattata use **Bite** again on its wing!"

Rattata let go the Pidgey wing and was about to bite again, but letting go of Ace's wing was its first mistake. His second mistake was going for a second bite. Ace quickly swacked the Rattata off of her and stood up.

"Ace you alright?"He asked, she nodded."Can you still fly?"She nodded again."Okay then get back up in the air and use **Gust**!"

Ignoring the pain in her right wing, Ace took to the air and flapped her wings towards her opponent causing a small gust. The Rattata couldn't dodge and knocked out. The cheerleaders booed at Yukito's victory. Ace flew back over to Yukito's side.

"Charmander Char!"(Oh, boo yourselves we don't care what you think!)Hiryu said not liking his trainer get booed at.

"Pi!"(Yeah!)Corey shouted pumping a paw in the air.

Yukito looked at his Pidgey and asked."Can you still continued?"He got a nod from the brown bird.

Gary returned his Rattata and called out another pokemon."Go Nidoran!"Out burst from the pokeball was a pink mouse with a small horn.

Yukito took out his pokedex and scanned the Nidoran."Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokemon. Nidoran's ears stiffen at the sense of danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom."The pokedex finished.

"Hmm better watch for its horn."Yukito thought."Well Gary since I went first last time. You may have the first move."He said letting him go first.

"Okay. Nidoran use **Leer**!"The brunet ordered.

The Nidoran glared at the Pidgey and Ace felt her defense get lowered.

"Now use **Focus Energy**!"He ordered again.

"Ace don't let him focus and use **Quick Attack**!"The silver haired trainer ordered. Ace flew towards the Nidoran using Quick Attack. However, when she was close enough Gary smirked.

"Nidoran use **Sucker Punch**!"Nidoran suddenly flashed from view just when Sky was about to hit the Nidoran.

The Pidgey stopped in the air and looked around to find her opponent again. When suddenly he reappeared out of nowhere in front of, his left foreleg glowing purple. Ace was smacked down to earth by the Nidoran, who landed after hitting.

"Ace are you alright. Can you get up?"Yukito asked.

The Pidgey struggles to get back up, but eventually fall back to the back with swirls in her eyes revealing she fainted.

" _Yes! Finally fainted one of his pokemon."_ Gary thought grinning as he heard his cheerleaders cheer him on his win.

Yukito returned the Pidgey to her pokeball and thanked her. He then turned to his Charmander.

"Hiryu it's your turn!"He said. His Charmander grinned and walked onto the field.

"Pichu"(Aw, but we wanna battle too.)Corey said pouting.

"Vee"(Yeah, I kind of want to shut up those cheerleaders.)Hikari said glaring at the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders noticed this and squealed the adorableness of his glare. He pouted at that.

Yukito leaned close to his two pokemon and whispered."Well you see guys, if I use you two. I would beat Gary before he could call himself 'The Great Gary Oak'."He finished, making them both laugh at that.

"Hey! What are you whispering about over there?"Gary asked not liking being ignored.

"Nothing!"Yukito shouted back to Gary."So are you guys fine with this?"

"Eevee vee!"(Fine, but when greatness over there gets stronger pokemon. We're battling too!)Hikari exclaimed with Corey agreeing.

Yukito nodded then turned his attention back to Gary."Alright sorry for the delay. But now let's resume."He said.

"Nidoran use **Double Kick**!"Gary ordered. His Nidoran ran towards its opponent, its legs started to glow white with energy.

"Hiryu block it!"Yukito ordered.

His Charmander nodded and waited for the Nidoran to get close. When the Nidoran was close, it jumped at the lizard and threw two kicks at him. Hiryu blocked the blow and it sent him skidding back a few feets.

"Hiryu you okay?"The response he got was Hiryu snorting."Okay then use **Dragon Rage**!"Charmander smirked before he fired blue flames from his mouth.

"Nidoran dodge it!"The warning came too late and the mouse was hit by the attack. It looked damaged, but still ready to fight.

"Hiryu finish this with **Metal Claw**!"Yukito ordered ready to end this.

The Charmander's claws glowed for a moment before being replaced by a metal coating. He then rushed forwards the purple mouse. The Nidoran just stood there waiting for the attack. When Hiryu went for the slash, the Nidoran disappeared.

" _Sucker Punch!"_ Both Yukito and Hiryu thought. Gary grinned at the loser for falling for that. The Nidoran appeared behind the Charmander, his foreleg glowing purple, ready to strike. However when the Nidoran swiped at the lizard's back. Hiryu quickly turned around and blocked with his claw. Gary and the Nidoran looked surprised.

"Char Char"(Sorry, but that doesn't work if I've seen it once.)Hiryu said before punched the Nidoran in the gut, sending him into the air. He then jumped into the air himself.

 **Slash**!

The Charmander had slashed at the Nidoran's stomach in a X formation. The two landing on the ground, Hiryu in a crouch position while Gary's Nidoran landed a few feet behind him. When the smoke cleared from the crash landing, it revealed the purple mouse fainted.

Gary gritted teeth as he returned his Nidoran. He looked over at the Charmander to see him walked back over to his trainer, who congratulated him his win.

Yukito looked over at Gary."Soo Gary what's the score. Me with three pokemon left while you only one?"He asked grinning.

Gary glared."No! Well I didn't need to bring any other pokemon because I'll end this Squirtle!"He declared throwing a pokeball that released said pokemon.

The Squirtle looked around for a moment till his eyes landed on the familiar Charmander.

"Squirtle Squirtle!"(Well, well we meet again Charmander!)Gary's Squirtle said."Squirt"(Ready for me to defeat you loser?)He said mockingly.

Hiryu snorted, crossing his arms."Charmander Char?"(Remind me again? Who was it that kicked who's ass?")Yukito's Charmander said."Char"(And the name's Hiryu now.)

"Squirtle?"(Fire Dragon? Really?)

"Charmander!"(Yes really! You're just mad your trainer didn't give you a name!)Hiryu replied getting a glare from the turtle.

"Squirtle use **Water Gun**!"Gary ordered. The Squirtle fired a small torrent of water towards the fire lizard.

"Hiryu dodge it and **Dragon Rage**!"His Charmander nodded then dodged the Water Gun and fired blue flames towards the turtle.

"Squirtle use **Withdraw**!"Gary's Squirtle hid in his shell. The flames hit the shell and did small damage while Squirtle defense rose."Now use **Rapid Spin**!"

Squirtle jumped in the air and began to spin fast towards the Charmander.

"Hiryu counter it with **Metal Claw**!"Hiryu brought his metal coated claw and slashed at the spinning turtle's shell. Sparks flew between the two until they pushed back by each other's attacks. Hiryu skidding a few feet back while Gary's Squirtle's shell fell to the ground.

"Hiryu you okay?"Yukito asked. His question was answered by a nod.

"Squirtle use **Rapid Spin** again!"Gary demanded.

His Squirtle jumped back into the air to spin at his opponent. Yukito's Charmander dodged the first attack then the second, but then was nailed in the back sending him flying across the field.

"Hiryu!"Yukito cried.

"Keep going Squirtle!"Gary ordered.

The Squirtle continued to hit Charmander with Rapid Spin for a bit till Yukito enough and ordered Hiryu to Metal Claw again, but this time use it to stop the Squirtle's shell.

"Ha if that would…"Gary stopped mid sentence seeing Hiryu stop the shell.

Yukito smirked and said."Now use **Dragon Rage** at the inside one of the hole!"

Hiryu grinned then opened his mouth and shot blue flames at one of the nearest holes which turned out to be where Squirtle's head was. Squirtle's cries of pain were heard throughout the field. After a minute of burning the turtle, Hiryu let go of the turtle's shell letting it fall to the ground. Squirtle popped out the shell showing he had fainted and that he was smoking.

"Nooo! I lost again!"Gary cried. His cheerleader moved over to cheer him up.

"Great job Hiryu!"Yukito said picking the Charmander and hugging him. The Charmander blushed at the closeness and started to squirm in the trainer's arms. He noticed and put him."Sorry buddy."

The Charmander shook his head."Charmander Char"(No, no I liked it's just umm…)He tried to think of a excuse."Char"(Uhh you just hugged me suddenly and caught me off guard.)The Charmander explained.

"..Uhh okay, I'll keep that in mind."Yukito said as he sweatdropped while Hikari snickered beside him.

The silver haired trainer turned his attention to Gary. He walked over and held out his hand to him.

"Good match Gary."Yukito said politely.

Gary smacked the hand away."You may have won this time Yukito, but next time we cross paths I'll be stronger and be the victor!"He declared.

"Let's go girls!"He told his cheerleaders.

They all hopped into the red car and was about to drive off when Gary suddenly got out of the car and went up to a sign. He wrote words on it then told Yukito he'll smell him later and drove off to Cerulean City to get his next badge.

Yukito and most of his pokemon walked over to the sign.

"Gary was here. Ash is a loser!"Yukito read. He gained a tick mark at the insult on his friend and decided to write his own message.

"Corey pass me a marker!"The silver haired trainer ordered holding out his hand, expecting a marker to be placed, but no marker was placed."...Corey?"

He looked around didn't the chu next him. He looked at his two pokemon that were outside their pokeball. They shrugged not knowing where he was either.

"Corey where are you?"Yukito shouted.

"Polo"Corey said, his face in front of Yukito. He was on of the boy's head.

"Gah!"Yukito said falling over. Corey giggled as Yukito was trying to get his heart under control."Corey don't do that!"The boy exclaimed.

"I make no promises."Corey said.

"Were you on top of my head this whole time?"Yukito asked curious.

The Pichu shook his head."No, I delivering Squirtle to Shredder."He explained. Yukito and Hiryu looked at him confused.

"Charmander?"(Who's Shredder? I thought that was something human used.)The Charmander said.

"I think Corey's talking about the Shredder from TNMT show."Yukito explained to the fire lizard. He turned back to the Pichu."Corey Shredder doesn't exist."He told the Pichu.

"And I have told you that he _does_ exist. I just gave him that Squirtle Gary had."Corey said making Yukito's eyes widen.

" _I thought Gary returned his Squirtle."_ He thought worried for the Squirtle, but then his reasoning came back to tell him that Shredder is fake. _"He's probably making it up."_

"..Right. So Corey can you give me a marker?"Yukito asked.

He received a nod and the mouse handed him a marker. He wrote his own message on the sign then told his team it was time to leave. Back to the sign, it read "Ash don't let Gary's insult get to you. He's being a sore loser. From your friend Yukito."

 **Cerulean City**

"Ah finally made it!"Yukito said entering the city. It had took a few hours and a two breaks, but he was finally here.

"Alright everyone you can explore the city or you can come with me to stock up on supplies."Yukito said to his pokemon.

Hikari and Corey immediately left him to explore the city. Yukito sweatdropped at that and turned to his only pokemon left which was Hiryu.

"..Well I guessed it's just you and me buddy."Yukito said smiling while Hiryu smiled nervously.

"Want to hop on?"The silvered haired trainer asked offering his shoulder to him.

The fire pokemon nodded and climbed up his leg to his shoulder. He got comfortable before looking at his trainer and nodded to him. Yukito then left to do the things on the list he made earlier.

His first stop was the pokemon center to get Ace healed. He told her the same thing he told the others. She flew out the pokemon center, him telling her to meet up at the gym later on. His next stop was the pokemart to stock back up on supplies. After that, he went to stock on food and other things. After having all that done. He just walked around the city, a book in his hand and a sleeping Charmander on his shoulder.

Sometime later while he was walking, he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone. He didn't fall, but whoever he bumped into did. He put down his book down to see who it was.

The person he bumped into turned out to be a girl. She had fair skin, long black hair in two pigtails, and purple eyes. She wore a black shirt with a purple heart on it, black wristbands, purple shirt, and black hiker boots.

She was holding her head in her hands."Ooowww what did I hit?"She groaned.

"Umm you okay?"He asked getting a 'really look' from the girl."Sorry, here let me help you."He said holding out his hand.

She took it and he helped her up."Sorry for bumping into you. I was too into the story I was reading."The silver haired boy apologized.

The girl dusted herself off."No worries."She said then looked over at him closely making him nervous."You look familiar. Hmm…"She looked to be thinking for a few moments then suddenly said.

"I know from you Pallet Town! You were that kid from class that was smart as Gary or smarter and you were always reading a book!"The black haired girl exclaimed.

Yukito and now awake Charmander looked annoyed now. Really someone from Pallet Town recognizes him, but only from the things she's heard or seen. If he were to be honest with himself though, he would say that he was smarter than Gary.

He took a deep breath before looking at the girl."The name is Yukito if you didn't know. _You probably didn't know_. What's yours?"He asked.

"Oops sorry. People tell me I forget to introduce myself. I'm Susan nice to meet you!"Susan said smiling.

"Likewise."Yukito said with a strained smile."Now bye bye."The boy said starting to walk somewhere that wasn't here. He wanted peace and quiet.

Unfortunately for him, the decided to walk beside him and start a conversation.

"Sooo I this professor guy. I think his name was Oak Tree or something."She said while Yukito sighed at that. The professor's name had to be named after a tree.

"Told me that I was lucky to have got there because there was only one starter pokemon left which was Bulbasaur. That was okay with me because…"Yukito stopped paying attention to her after a few words.

What he did pay attention to was when she said that she took the last starter pokemon from Oak. That would mean his best friend wouldn't be starting his journey this year since all the available starting are gone. He would be sad that Ash wouldn't begin his journey this year unless the professor gives Ash that Pikachu he caught for the professor a few days before his journey. The little mouse was chewing on some electrical wires.

Yukito calmed down knowing his friend might still have a chance at beginning his journey. He thought up a way of getting away from miss talks a lot here. After a bit of thinking, he got his idea. He whispered to his pokemon to hold on.

"Look over there something interesting!"Yukito said pointing in a random direction.

"What? Where?"Susan asked looking in the direction.

While she was distracted Yukito quickly ran away from the girl.

 **A few hours later**

Yukito stood in front of the Cerulean City Gym. He had Corey and Hikari on his shoulders while he returned both Hiryu and Sky to their pokeballs. Hiryu because he didn't want his tail flame to get wet and Sky because she didn't want to get wet.

"Ready you two?"Yukito asked his two pokemon. He received an eager nod from both of them.

He walked into the gym and was ready to fight the gym leaders. He knew there were four of them. They were the Sensational sisters Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Misty.

Sometime later, Yukito exited the gym holding the cascade badge. He looked at the badge and scowled at it. He couldn't believe the Sensational sisters. None of them had a battling spirit in them. They seemed to care more for those stupid water shows than battling for their gym's pride! At first they wanted to just hand him the gym badge until he convinced them because they still had usable pokemon left.

However he couldn't fault Misty because she wasn't there for some reason. Where was she? If she saw the mess that her sisters made then she would disappointed or least he hoped so.

He looked back at the gym for a moment before leaving. He wanted to leave this town as soon as possible.

After he battled and or won the pokemon league then he would report this gym to the pokemon league. Hopefully they would fix this place up.

Yukito and his pokemon were resting in a forest between Cerulean and Vermillion. They had traveling for a good while until Yukito decided it was a good time to rest.

His pokemon helped him set up camp before going to do their own thing while he made them something to eat. Hikari, Corey, and Hiryu were playing tag, while Sky was flying around in the air. While Yukito was the food over the fire Hiryu made, he didn't a pair of red eyes watching him from the bushes.

" _This trainer must be really stupid to wander into this part of the forest._ _ **My**_ _part of the forest. I'm gonna make sure to beat this trainer and his pokemon then take his things like the others!"_ The hidden figure thought before its stomach growled in hunger. _"...But first maybe I'll do the sad pokemon bit and get some food from this guy."_ The eyes then disappeared in wait.

Soon Yukito was done making lunch food for everyone and they all began to eat. His pokemon saying things to him like "You're a great cook" and "I'm glad you're my trainer".

The bushes started to shake and all of Yukito's pokemon tensed except for Yukito and Hikari. The bushes parted and a pokemon walked out towards the group.

The pokemon was a small, had four legs, and was fox-like.

Yukito's pokemon except for Hikari and Corey growled at the pokemon as it got closer. It stopped and whimpered. It looked over to Yukito with big begging eyes. Now Yukito was immune to this trick thanks to Hikari and Corey always using on him so many times for things, but he curious on what it wanted.

He told his pokemon to calm down and not to worry before he walked over to the pokemon.

"Okay little one what do you want?"He asked the fox. He saw its eyes flash annoyance for a moment before it went back to begging.

It pointed a paw over to the food then rubbed its stomach. Yukito realized immediately that it wanted some food.

"Hmm I guess we can spare some food."He said smiling. His pokemon protested but a look from him stopped that.

He put a bowl in front of the pokemon. The pokemon thanked him, but he tell it wasn't sincere. The fox took a bite of the poke food and chewed for a moment before its eyes widened. It moved down the food like no tomorrow, its six tails wagging happily.

Yukito laughed at the pokemon reaction."Yeah pokemon usually have that react to my pokemon."He said.

"Do you want some more?"He asked the fox seeing it done already. It nodded eager. He gave the little fox some more.

Soon the fox pokemon was licking the leftovers from the bowl. It looked back at Yukito.

"Vul Vulpix!"(What was that? It was so delicious!)The fox asked, her tails wagging happily.

The silver haired trainer smiled."That was my extra hot spicy poke food. I think I had made too much for Hiryu, so I don't think he'll mind sharing. Right Hiryu?"Yukito said.

"Charmander char."(Y-Yeah, I'm completely fine with it.)He lied with a strained smile.

"...Well I guess he didn't mind."The boy said knowing that smile was strained."Do you want me to wash your fur? You're awfully dirty."He asked the fox.

" _Well I do hate dirting myself on purpose and this human is offering."_ She nodded.

"Great!"The trainer picked up the dirty pokemon, causing it speak in surprise, but not protest."Everyone, you can stay here."They all looked to protest."..Unless you guys want bathes to."He added. They immediately shut.

Yukito then left the campsite and found a lake nearby. He sat the fox pokemon down gentling in the lower part of the water. He subbed her fur with some soap from his bag then told her to close her eyes. He cupped his hands with water then dumped the water over the fire fox. After a bit of cleaning her up, he was done.

He picked her up and dried her off with a towel. He then looked at his handwork. The mud and dirt that was all over the Vulpix was now gone. He saw that the Vulpix looked different than a regular one.

She had bright red eyes with no pupils instead of brown, bright red curly locks of fur on its head, light brown sock markings on her paws, white underbelly, and six bright red tails.

The Vulpix looked upwards, her focus was on the curly locks. She scowled for a moment before messing it up with her forepaws. When she was done, it curl locks were now a spiky mess.

"Umm we did you do that?"He asked her curious.

The Vulpix glared."Vulpix!"(I hate looking girly or fancy like other Vulpix.)She stated.

"Right...so does that mean you don't want to be groomed?"Yukito asked pulling out a grooming brush.

The fox scowled for a moment then looked to be thinking. She hadn't groomed herself in a while and he was offering. She decided to let him brush her and nodded.

He smiled then sat down and motioned for her to sit in his lap. She did so and he started brushing the fox's fur with gentle brush strokes. The Vulpix purred at gentle strokes, feeling it against her fur.

"You know...the other fox type pokemon I could do this on was Yami or Hikari, the latter saying he doesn't like this but he does."

"Yami however actually liked getting his fur brushed or just me doing it. He didn't exactly want anyone else to do it."The boy told the Vulpix, as he brushed a part of her fur.

The Vulpix hmm' for a second then asked."What was this Yami and Hikari like?"She didn't know why she asked, but a part of her wanted to know about them.

"Well Hikari is that white Eevee you must have saw from earlier."The Vulpix nodded, that Eevee wasn't easy to miss, especially with that gem on his forehead."He's easygoing and kind. He likes playing games with others and battling. When he battles he really cocky and confident, but if his friends were on the line he would be completely different. He wouldn't fool around and be completely serious and win."He pauses for a second to breathe.

"When I met him and Yami, he was the one that opened up to me first. He would follow everywhere, playing near me, hoping I would join in maybe or he felt safe near me. He would often at times try to go far from the house, I guess not liking to be held to one place."The Vulpix nodded at that. The pokemon was still wild so he would try leaving."He was a troublemaker, but I still love the little fuzz."Yukito said smiling.

(Hikari: Hey! I'm not fuzzy! A/N: That's what they say when they are! Hikari: Grr!)

"Now Yami, he's a Eevee just like Hikari, but with black fur instead of white, crimson red eyes instead of sky blue, and he had a gem on his forehead as well but crimson red."He said pausing thinking about his next words."He was much different from Hikari. He was smart, very smart. He figured out how talk like a human on his own."

The Vulpix looked surprised and impressed by this. A pokemon that learned how to speak human? That would definitely be impressive.

"Well, not completely on his own. I had to teach him the alphabet and how to read, but that was it."The boy continued. The fox was still impressed."Anyway he prefered keeping to himself and not play with others. He kept to shadows and darkness in general. He blended in so well with the darkness of a room that you couldn't tell if he was there or not."He said.

He remembered all the times he felt he was being watched during the night. He shivered feeling like he was prey in a predator's den back then. Now a days though when he was in darkness or night, he felt watchful eyes that wanted to keep him safe not hurt.

"When he battled he was calm and collected, he never gave into angry. No matter how much Hikari annoyed him."

"Now with Yami, he wasn't as accepting of me as Hikari. He wouldn't even let me get close to him. He would often growl at me and bite me if I got too close to him. I would try feeding him and he wouldn't stop glaring at me or eat until I left the room."

"Until one day, I caught him with a book. He looked at it with narrowed eyes and looked to be trying to read it, but couldn't. After getting of just hiding, I went up to him and asked him what he doing. He looked to not tell me for a few moments before he relented and asked for my help."

"After helping him that day, he started to become friendly towards me. He let me get closer to him and he stopped growling at me. We would hang out more and I could tell we becoming friends. He would eat next to me when he ate and cling to me like Hikari except when I read my books, he would be interested."He said smiling sadly, he dearly missed the black fox, he missed his company. He would be sure that make sure his pokemon were strong enough to battle the dark fox next time.

The Vulpix looked up at the boy, she tell he was sad and didn't like seeing the nice trainer sad. She reached up and licked the boy's cheek repeatedly to cheer him up. He laughed because of licks. He pulled her away from him.

"Heh sorry I guessed you didn't want me feeling sad huh."Yukito said as she nodded.

"Vulpix vul vulpix."(I might not know this Yami guy, but he definitely wouldn't want you to feel sad at not being here.)She said.

He looked away."Yeah you're probably right."He looked back at her."Hey do you want to play with Hikari and the others?"The trainer asked the fox and she nodded.

 **Later: A few days later**

Corey had just knocked out the trainer's last Rattata with a Thundershock.

"No Rattata!"Joey cried for his rat.

"Pi"(We win!)Corey said cheerfully pumping a paw in the air.

Joey returned his Rattata then looked towards Yukito."You're really strong trainer! Maybe you can beat AJ?"He said.

"Who's AJ?"Yukito asked as Corey climbed his way up his trainer's shoulder.

"AJ is this really strong trainer that has many wins. I think he had ninety something wins!"The kid told Yukito, who raised an eyebrow at this.

" _Ninety something wins? That is pretty impressive."_ The silver haired trainer thought. _"Maybe I should try my hand at battling him."_

"Can you tell me where he lives?"Yukito asked the boy.

"Yeah he usually stays in that direction."The kid said pointing in a random direction.

Yukito thanked him then went on his way. As he was walking to this AJ's place, he thought about that Vulpix he met the other day. She seemed to have got along well with his pokemon. Hikari and Corey definitely liked her playing with her. She definitely liked him, sitting next to the silver haired trainer when she ate, seeming more comfortable next to him. He was gonna ask her if she wanted to join his team, but the following morning she was gone. Hikari, Corey, and himself were disappointed by this, but worked through it.

Soon enough though, he came to what looked like a pokemon gym. In front of it was a sign that said it wasn't a authorized by the pokemon league. He and his two pokemon, Hikari and Corey, tilted their heads at this. They then noticed below it in neon sign that said "98 Consecutive Victories"

"Looks like we're at the right place."Yukito said.

"Yeah we are! Yukito can I be the one to battle this guy? Please, please?"Hikari asked giving him begging eyes.

Hikari's trainer looked at him."You know that doesn't work, but sure. You can be the one."He said making the white fox wag his tail excitedly.

"Are you my next victim?"A male cocky voice asked.

Yukito and his pokemon turned to see a guy walking up to them. The guy had neon green and black spiky hair, black eyes, neon orange and black shirt, blue backpack, blue shorts, and red shoes.

Yukito sweatdropped."Um no, I rather say I'm your next opponent than victim."Yukito said.

"Whatever you'll be just like the others chump!"The guy said before he opened the gate to reveal a battlefield similar to ones from official gyms.

The two trainer walked in. AJ put down his bag then a Butterfree came and picked up the bag and left somewhere with it.

"What was in the bag?"Yukito asked curious.

Aj turned to him."Just a group of wild pokemon I caught. There's a munch more in the tent."AJ told him."I was also trying to catch this powerful Vulpix that lives around here, but it keeps getting away from me!"He looked frustrated.

" _Vulpix? Is he talking about the same Vulpix I met."_ The boy thought then asked."May I see your pokemon after this, please?"

"Well since you asked nicely, sure."The neon green trainer said as he walked over to his battlefield."So, which of your pokemon are you choosing for my ninety ninth win?"

He looks at Hikari."Is it gonna be the pretty boy fox over there with the gem on his head,"Hikari growls at being called a pretty boy.

He looks over at Corey."...or is it going to be the weak looking Pichu?"Corey just smiles likes usually, but his cheeks did spark in what looked like anger.

"I'm battling you with my Eevee. And don't make fun of him. You won't like him when he's angry."The silver haired trainer warned, as the guy shrugged nonchalantly.

Sometime later, both Aj and Yukito were on the field, AJ on the left and Yukito on the right.

"After I get 100 wins! I'm gonna start collecting badges to get into the pokemon league!"AJ declared holding a whip.

" _Well explains why someone like him is still here and not collecting gym badges already."_ Yukito thought. _"And he only needs two more wins. Unfortunately for him, he's not getting one from me!"_ The boy smirked.

"Let's get started! Go Sandshrew!"He yelled throwing a pokeball releasing a sandy yellow colored mouse.

Yukito pulled out his pokedex."Sandshrew the mouse pokemon. It burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food."The pokedex beeped.

"Hikari you're up!"Hikari looked to make a joke like Corey did, but a glare from his trainer stopped that and he went onto the field.

"Sandshrew attack!"Aj whipping his whip at the air.

The Sandshrew ran towards its opponent and rolled into a ball. Hikari dodged the first roll then the second when the mouse came for a third time, Hikari smacked the ball away with his tail.

AJ whipped the ground. Sandshrew dug into the ground using **Dig**.

" _So he's ordering his pokemon through whips...a interesting way of commanding."_ Yukito thought."Hikari listen for him then when he comes up use **Shadow Ball**!"

Hikari nodded then focusing on listening with his ears for where the Sandshrew was. His ears twitched, the ground under him shook. He quickly jumped to side, quickly powering up a Shadow Ball just as the mouse popped out the ground. He fired his attack at him and sent the mouse flying back to his trainer.

AJ whipped the ground. Sandshrew got up then rolled into a ball, using **Defense Curl**. He then whipped the ground twice. His Sandshrew rolled towards the fox at fast pace. Hikari dodged the first one, but when the mouse came for a second time around, he used **Slash** at the Eevee's side. Hikari cried out in pain before he was sent skidding back by the mouse but as a ball.

AJ laughed while Yukito looked serious. Hikari got up while looking like he took some damage. AJ whipped the ground again and Sandshrew used Roll out at his opponent again.

"Hikari use **Dig** and while you're under there, change!"Yukito ordered getting a grin from the fox and a confused look from AJ.

" _Change? What does he mean by that?"_

Hikari dug quickly into the ground and the Sandshrew missed.

"Sandshrew after him!"He ordered while not noticing Hikari's hole glowed blue for a second.

Sandshrew nodded and dug into the ground after the fox. There was a moment of silence that was then broken by a pained cry from AJ's Sandshrew. The ground shook and a moment later something was pushed out of the ground. The something was revealed to be AJ's Sandshrew, but was frozen in a block of ice!

"What the? How!?"AJ asked.

The ground shook again and Yukito was tackled from behind by a Glaceon that had the same gem on its forehead as Hikari.

"What! How did your Eevee evolve into a Glaceon?!"AJ asked. He knew there were no ice rocks buried around here.

Yukito pried the Glaceon off of him."Yeah umm my Eevee has the ability to which between his Eeveelutions."He explained as his Glaceon nuzzled him.

AJ looked shocked by this. A pokemon that can shift through its evolutions and back. That would be an awesome pokemon to have.

Aj looked down in sadness realizing he now has 98 wins, but now has one lose. The trainer was probably gonna mock him for his loss and about mocking his pokemon.

"Hey!"AJ looked up to see the silver haired trainer holding out his hand."Good match!"AJ looked at him blankly for a second then smiled and shook hands with him.

"You're really talented AJ. The way how you instructed your pokemon using whips is a good method."Yukito said.

"You're one of the strongest trainers I've battled well besides gym leaders."

"Thanks! You and your Eevee or should I say Glaceon weren't bad either."AJ said back.

"Glay Glaceon!"(Of course we're not bad! We're the best team there is!)Hikari said smirking as Yukito shook his head at this.

"Well since you won. Do you want to see my pokemon?"AJ asked getting a nod from the trainer.

Yukito and AJ walked into the tent to see a variety of pokemon moving about. A Butterfree was battling a Beedrill, a Rattata was running a track, a pool, and the others were doing things. They wore weird devices on their chests.

Yukito looked at the pokemon with interest. He wasn't an amateur he could tell that AJ's pokemon were training, training themselves hard. The thing that interested him the most though, was those things strapped onto their chests. They looked like straight jackets.

"Hey AJ,"He called to the neon trainer who had moved over to the pool. His Sandshrew on the diving board."What are those things on your pokemon?"He asked.

"Their something I made to bring out my pokemon's full potential!"He said then turned to his Sandshrew."Sandshrew dive!"He demanded.

Sandshrew nodded and did a nice dive into the water getting a worried look from Yukito. He knew that ground types were weakened water.

"Sorry for asking this, but why are having your Sandshrew dive into water. Won't it weaken him?"The silver haired trainer asked.

"Hah just watch!"He said.

A few seconds later, AJ's Sandshrew burst out of the water as a ball and landed next to his trainer. He spun himself then unrolled himself to see he was fine. Yukito was impressed and surprised. A Sandshrew that could withstand water. That would be useful against water types.

"As you can see, my Sandshrew is the first ever to able to withstand water!"AJ remarked proudly.

"Sandshrew sand!"(And it's all thanks to you AJ!)His Sandshrew said.

Yukito nodded, he would probably boast about Hikari and Yami's ability to shift evolutions or Corey's ability to pull stuff out nowhere, but that just wasn't him.

"Hey do you mind if me and my pokemon train here for a bit with you. Both of our pokemon would get stronger because of it."Yukito said hoping he would say yes.

AJ thought about it for a bit, but then told him yes. Yukito's pokemon trained with AJ's for a while both getting stronger and gaining new moves. Sometime during Yukito's stay, Sky evolved into a Pidgeotto after a sparring against a Spearow AJ had. Hiryu had evolved as well after sparring a bit with Hikari. He had stopped in the middle of their battle, flames engulfed him. They got slightly bigger and when they vanished a Charmeleon was in his place. Yukito was so happy that his starter evolved that he gave him a hug which earned him a Flamethrower from the fire lizard. Hiryu had hastily apologized soon after though.

Somehow while he was staying, AJ found out he understand pokemon. He told him that he must be one of those speaker that could understand. He had told him that could a possibly, but for some reason thought that wasn't it.

AJ also had found out that Hikari and Corey could speak in human. He found out when the two 'accidentally' spoke it out loud. He told AJ to keep it a secret which he agreed, in exchange of having his Sandshrew being taught speak human too. Yukito told him it wasn't that easy when Corey all of suddenly said yes it can and pulled out a strange device. He hit Sandshrew with some beam and soon after he was able to talk human. Yukito questioned him on where he got it and could he use on the others here. Corey had answered out of fuel and tossed the device, it exploding after.

A day or two later, Yukito was on the road again traveling again after making some pokemon food for his pokemon that he got from AJ.

He suddenly stopped though clearing a pokemon yell at him from somewhere up high.

"Vulpix!"(Hold up Yukito!)A familiar voice yelled.

He looked around the area till his eyes found where the voice came from. On a hill nearby, stand the Vulpix he met some days.

"Hey it's you, Vulpix!"Corey said from Yukito's shoulder. He was happy to see her again.

"What do you want Vulpix?"Yukito asked

The Vulpix fidgeted for a moment then said."I want to join your team!"

"If you wanted to join then why didn't you earlier!"Hikari yelled to her.

"I wasn't sure at the time! And I wanted to see if you weren't one those trainer that treat pokemon like stuffed animals and made them weak!"The Vulpix explaining herself.

"Well if you want to join then come here so I catch you!"Yukito said.

"I did say I wanted to join, but not without a pokemon battle first!"The Vulpix said coming to them.

Yukito nodded then looked at Hikari."Hikari I choose you!"He told him. He grinned and walked in front of his trainer.

Both pokemon looked ready to battle, but before they started. Hikari glowed blue and changed into his Glaceon form. Yukito facepalmed at the Eevee's choice of evolutions while Corey just took out some marshmallows.

The Vulpix looked at Hikari like he was stupid."Vul"(You choose ice against fire?)She asked.

The Glaceon just grinned."Yep! I'm gonna beat you using a ice evolution. Fire vs Ice!"He declared pointing a paw at her.

"Yukito stay out this. I want to do this on my own, please."Hikari said. He looked serious and had given the boy a pleading look. Seeing this he nodded letting him know he won't say anything.

The two pokemon stared at each other for few moments till the Vulpix broke it by firing a **Flamethrower** towards Hikari. He countered by using **Ice Shard**. The attacks hit each other and exploded creating a smoke cloud. Hikari used **Quick Attack** to get behind then hit her her with **Iron Tail** , sending her skidding back a few feet away from him. She looked to not be that damaged from the attack.

She tried to hit him with big **Fire Spin** , but he did something surprised her. He jumped into the large rings of fire, freezing the part of fire he landed on then jumping to the next till he got to her and nailed her with headbutt kicking her away with his hindleg.

She stood up and grinned."Vulpix!"(You're strong!)She said/

"Glaceon."(So are you.)Hikari answered back before he disappeared using **Quick Attack**.

Vulpix blinked at the speed before she was hit to the side. She growled before she used **Quick Attack** as well to keep up with him.

Yukito shook his head at her using **Quick Attack**. Hikari was one of the fastest pokemon he has ever seen. He raced all the pokemon back at Oak's ranch and none of them could keep up with him even speedy types of pokemon.

There were sounds of clashing for a few moments before the Vulpix was seen again being sent crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Hikari reappearing a few feet away.

"Glaceon Glay."(Sorry, but speed my playing field.)Hikari told her as she groaned.

"Vul Vulpix!"(I can see that now!)Vulpix yelled back at him.

She got back up then looked at him grinning, making Yukito feel uneasy about that grin. She jumped onto the hill nearby.

"Vulpix Vul."(Speed is your playing field, but fire is my playing field.)She said before she raised her head.

Fire energy began to gather around her muzzle in the form of a ball, getting bigger and bigger. The trainer and his pokemon had mixed reaction to this. Yukito was worried that hit Hikari in this form that it would faint him and mostly burn the trees around them. Corey just munched on his marshmallows not worried at all about this. Hikari hmm, not worried about the attack as well.

Vulpix stopped the getting energy when the ball was big enough. The ball then started to condense then it was small as a baseball.

"Vulpix?"(Any last words before I fire.)She asked the Glaceon.

"Glaceon."(See this spot. I won't move from it.)He said getting a scared look from Yukito.

"Vul. Pix."(You do realize you're an ice type. This attack might kill you. You know that right.")She told him and he nodded.

"Glay ceon."(This won't kill me.)Hikari said."Glaceon!"(Now hit with your best shot!)He yelled at her.

"Pix."(You are one interesting pokemon, Hikari the Eevee.)She whispered."Vul...pix!"( **Blazing**... **Storm**!)She shouted before releasing a huge torrent of flames towards the Glaceon.

Yukito was about to rush over and get Hikari out of there, but tripped for some reason. He felt something around his right ankle and looked back to see a chain around his ankle connected to metal ball.

He looked at the innocent looking Pichu and glared."Damn it Corey!"He yelled at the chu, who shrugged.

Hikari smirked before the torrent of flames engulfed him. The flames burned grass and trees surrounding the fox. Yukito hoped that his friend was still alive after this.

Vulpix looked at the flames, a hopeful look on her face. She was hoping that he would live through this attack because for some reasons. One didn't use it full power or Yukito and the Pichu definitely would have been caught in the attack. Two is she hadn't really perfected this attack yet.

"Vulpix..!"(It looks like it's game set and…!)She stopped talking when she saw a piece of ice form in the attack. It then began to spread till it froze everything that the fire had covered. When it stopped, everyone could frozen trees and grass and in the middle of it was a smirking Hikari.

"Glaceon!"(Told you I wouldn't die!)He shouted to the shocked Vulpix.

"Vulpix?!"(I...how?!)She asked.

"Glaceon!"(Because I'm the Eevee of Victory and don't lose!)He shouted before he jumped towards the Vulpix, his right forepaw pulled back and into a fist.

The Vulpix quickly shot a **Flamethrower** at the fast approaching ice fox. It engulfed him, but he freezed the fire and kept going. She tried to try again, but coughed embers. Her eyes widened realizing she had no energy left.

Hikari nailed her with a strong punch to the stomach making gasp in pain. Ice starting spreading over her body from the spot he punched until she was frozen solid.

Hikari pulled back."Glaceon!"(It's over!)He said smiling and making a victory sign with his forepaw.

Yukito sighed in relief then yelled at Hikari."Don't make me worry about you like that again!"

"You worry too much!"Hikari yelled back getting a tick mark from Yukito.

Yukito thawed the Vulpix using a ice heal then healed both fox pokemon with some potions. He captured the Vulpix then released her. He asked did she want a nickname and she said yes. After a while thinking, he named his new pokemon, Blaze. His Vulpix seemed to really like the name.

After a few minutes of rest, the silver haired trainer and pokemon set out again. His destination, Vermillion City to battle the gym leader.

Omake

Corey holding a sake walked into a dark room. A moment later a man wearing a metal helmet walked into the room.

"Did you bring me what I wanted?"The man asked.

"That depends, do you have what I want?"The Pichu asked as the man nodded and took out a pair of orange nunchucks and orange headband with eye holes.

Corey smiled."Okay here you go!"He placed the bag in front of the man then took the items and left.

The bag opened and a Squirtle popped his head out."Squirtle squirt?"(Where I am?)Gary's Squirtle asked.

It looked around till its eyes landed on the scary looking man with a lot of blades on him. He shook in fear as his eyes landed him.

"Tonight I dine on turtle soup."The man said holding up one of his many blades, scaring the Squirtle more.

Gary would soon more out that he would need a new Squirtle.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: That's the end of this chapter and I enjoyed typing this one more than the other one.**

 **Hikari: Well I especially enjoyed this chapter. It had an awesome ending battle to it with me fighting my friend Blaze.**

 **Corey: Yeah"munch"it was"munch"a good fight.**

 **Pokemon406: Well I'm glad you enjoyed it Hikari. This chapter was mostly focused on Hikari. Cause the next chapter will mainly focus on Corey. Him battling the gym leader's pokemon and a flashback.**

 **Hikari: Oh, Corey gonna battle Raichu. Pichu vs Raichu!**

 **Pokemon406: That's right! Corey say the next title of the chapter."Hands a him a piece of paper."**

 **Corey: Next time on Yukito's Pokemon Adventure, Yukito makes it to Vermillion City, he might catch one more pokemon, Pokemon406 isn't sure yet, battles the gym leader's pokemon, but what's this. During the fight something happens to Corey.**

 **Corey: Pokemon406 what happens to me?**

 **Pokemon406: Something awesome and I'm not telling what it is.**

 **Corey: Aw**

 **Hikari: Heh I can wait. I have feeling it will be worth the wait.**

 **Corey: Wow if Hikari feels it's worth the wait. It must be good.**

 **Hikari: Yeah..wait HEY!**

 **Pokemon406: Yes, it will.**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out"Disappears somewhere using Instant Transmission."**

 **Hikari: Did he just do that?**

 **Corey: I guessed he figured out he can do that.**

 **Hikari: Whatever. Hikari signing out."Does victory sign at camera then disappears using his speed alone."**

 **Corey: Corey signing out."Sticks tongue out at camera then disappearing in a flash of electricity."**


End file.
